Chased By Evil!
by PromisedAngel
Summary: Sequal to My Name is Mina Shirito! As if it was fate, Sasuke comes to the Lusion estate to visit Naruto. But things get out of hand when The Sound Four appear and take Mina! As If it was bad enough, the Akatsuki will try and get her from there!
1. A New Begining

**Now that I've completed the first arc of Mina's story, let's take a look at her second arc. This story will have more tears, more action and more…. Naruto! ; Heh, Heh. Enjoy!**

A night like this hasn't been seen for a long time in the Land of Illusions. Quiet, peaceful, it's almost like there is no violence in the world, except for in the Chamber of the Lusion Heirloom, Naruto was up training with his father.

"You've improved on Rasengan! I'm impressed," Forth said. Now on the left wall of the training room, a hole was made, probably from using Rasengan. A lot of popped balls were on the floor as well. It's only been a week since Naruto and Mina have taken back the Lusion home and trained for battles ahead. Naruto was now breathing heavily after getting stage two done.

"Man I'm beat, I feel like my hands are going to fall off," Naruto said.

"It was your idea to stay up and practice Rasengan, not mine," Forth said. Naruto sighed and looked up at him.

"I guess that's enough training then," Naruto said, "See you tomorrow,"

"Uh Naruto," Forth then stopped him from leaving the room, "I think it would be best if you relaxed tomorrow, go out to town with Mina and maybe you two could apply to get into a team,"

"I think I already promised her that I would," Naruto said, he waved slowly as he walked out of the chamber and back to the house. He went into a room that had two full sized beds: it was a large room where the Head would sleep with the significant other. On the foot of each bed was Rokubi with Mina and Kyuubi on the empty bed, or Naruto's bed. He smiled at the three beings in the room and made his ay into his bed without awakening Kyuubi and went to sleep.

"Naruto! Hurry and wake up! Come on we're going into town today!" Mina was shaking Naruto in the morning with a shrunken Rokubi on her head. Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see Mina was already dressed in her new clothes. First she now only wears her Illusion Headband on her head along with tying her hair in a double ponytail at the bottom of her head. She had on a brown blouse with the Clan symbol on it in a dark blue on the front and back of the shirt. Her pants were a nice green with a purple star on each knee, around where the kunai and shuriken pouch is. Her shoes just are the same as they always were.

"Wow, where'd you get the new clothes?" Naruto said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

"I just found them in some drawers around the house," Mina said, "now are you getting dressed or not?"

"Yeah, Yeah. Just get out so I can," Naruto said getting out of bed and waking Kyuubi.

"_I thought you were going to pull an all-nighter like you did two days ago._" Kyuubi said, and then yawned.

"Nah, my hand felt like it was going to fall off so I stopped. I finally mastered the second Stage of Rasengan!" Naruto said as he was starting to get dressed in a walk in closet.

"_You can come out, were both guys, the only tailed beast that's a girl is the Nibi, the Two Tailed Cat,"_ Kyuubi said as he got off the bed and sat on the floor, waiting.

"Nah, it's okay," Naruto said, "Besides, I don't want to be naked if Mina comes in suddenly,"

"_Oh please don't say that you're referring to your first night here,_" Kyuubi said putting his front left paw over his eyes.

"Yeah, that," Naruto said a bit depressed. He finally came out in his same old jumpsuit but instead of a Leaf Headband, he had an Illusion Headband.

"_You're going to where that old thing still??_" Kyuubi asked.

"Just because Mina changed her clothes doesn't mean I have too," Naruto said, "I could keep the ones I had in the Leaf Village,"

"_Oh, speaking of that, as you went for training I got all your stuff from the Leaf Village. Your clothes, food, money, and some other things I thought you might want,_" Kyuubi then pointed his head to a pile of objects in the corner of the room. Naruto smiled to see he wouldn't have tot go back or ask Kakashi or Sakura to bring his things.

"Did you bring Mina's things as well?" Naruto asked.

"_No but Rokubi's thinking of doing it, but he wants to ask Mina first. He just is so conservative._" Kyuubi explained.

"Naruto! Hurry up! Aren't you dressed yet?" Mina shouted from the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" Naruto shouted back. He smiled at Kyuubi as it shrinked to a size that could fit on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto picked him up and put Kyuubi on his shoulder as he walked out the door to the kitchen.

"Washing the dishes already? I didn't think you already ate," Naruto said as he came into the kitchen.

"I ate while you were asleep, I thought you would wake up by the smell of fried eggs," Mina said, "Hurry, your breakfast is getting cold,"

"I didn't think you knew how to cook, I guess it's practice for when we'll be wed," Naruto said as he sat down to eat.

"Yeah, just hurry, I'm eager to see what my hometown looks like," Mina said eagerly.

"_You know that you and Rokubi can go on ahead, we'll catch up as soon as he's done,"_ Kyuubi said before eating some of Naruto's rice. Naruto responded with a complaining, "Hey that's mine!" as he would usually do. Mina smiled and started to head out.

"I'll go on ahead then!" Mina said in joy, looking as Rokubi enlarged to the size she would ride without hurting him. She got on they headed around the mountain and south to the village.

"_You better hurry, with all those scents in the Village she might be hard to find,_" Kyuubi said.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "And do you have to eat my food?"  
"_It's been a while since I'd have anything except Ramen, why do you think you ate so much? I had half of it!"_ Kyuubi explained.

"No wonder," Naruto said, he smiled as he finished his fried eggs and put his dishes in the sink, "Let's hurry,"

The two headed to the door and Kyuubi grew to the same size Rokubi had done for Mina. Naruto got on Kyuubi and they headed the same way.

"_Rokubi knows this area better than I do, he may be waiting at the entrance to the N Illusion Village,_" Kyuubi explained.

"I hope so," Naruto said, they took off following the sent of Rokubi and Mina. It didn't take them long until they seemed to be at the wall to a huge, never ending cliff. They saw Rokubi on Mina's head there and she was waiting.

"Mina! We're here!" Naruto said. Kyuubi got what Rokubi was doing and shrunk to the same size, but went on Naruto's shoulder.

"That didn't take long now did it?" Mina said, "Well we're here so let's go in!"

"But it's a wall," Naruto said looking up at it.

"To be an Illusion Ninja you must see through Genjutsu and Illusions," Mina said. She touched the rock but her hand went through it!

"_If you can't figure it out, the village is surrounded by a Genjutsu Barrier, so even if the Lusion Clan was beaten it couldn't be found,_" Rokubi explained.

"Well sorry!" Naruto said, he started walking toward the rock, "Let's go,"

"Yeah!" Mina and Naruto entered the rock at the same time. Once they got through the rock, they could see gates like ones of the Leaf Village. Only they had the Illusion Village Symbol and were different colors. Past the gates you could see a wonderful village much like the Leaf Village except for a few designs. Children were playing, Ninja were training and even the elderly were going through their day peacefully. This place was a beautiful village with luscious green grass streets, trees on every street corner and flowers sprouted around the streets. If you went to each village then you knew the Illusion Villages were more in tune with nature than any Shinobi village. Mina smiled at her home village and saw the ones at the guard post in shock. She thought it was because of Rokubi and Kyuubi, or maybe it was the Clan sign on her shirt. She desided to go ask them,

"Why are you so shocked Misters?" Mina asked in innocence.

"Are you the new Lusion Clan head?" One of them asked.

"I guess the info of my return spreads fast, I thought I saw someone spying on us after we chased everyone out." Mina said.

"Is there anything we can do for you Miss?" the other asked.

"Can you tell me were I can get a Shinobi team?" Mina asked.

"At the academy, It's around the heart of town, if you get lost ask a citizen," The first one explained.

"Thank you very much for your assistance," Mina said properly as she kindly bowed to them. She went back to Naruto and they headed off for the heart of town.

**Sorry the beginning's slow. I wanted you all to know what the village is like! It will be like this for a while; I'll even reveal how they choose the Kages! Please stay with me! Review as well please! But what do you think is going to happen next?**


	2. Meet the Sakkakukage!

It wasn't too hard for Mina and Naruto to find the Ninja Academy. It was a unique building with obstacles built in and students were climbing through it. Mina looked up at amazement; this would be beneficial on trying to go through tough terrains and obstacles, Naruto thought it was just crazy.

"Well this is it! Now let's go get into a team!" Mina said with joy. She pulled Naruto in with full force to a classroom much like the one Naruto learned in when they were in the Leaf Village. Naruto felt happy in here as he remembered the classes, good and bad, through his years as a student. After they sat down for a while in the empty room a Chunin entered the room. He wore robe-like attire; he was still able move no problem as the purple and blue colors made it look unique and magnificent. On the front of it was the symbol of the Illusion Village. The Chunin noticed the two of them and looked at shock at Rokubi and Kyuubi.

"Are you the Lusion Clan Head?" the Chunin asked as calmly as possible, which wasn't so calm. Mina nodded and walked up to him, leaving Rokubi on the desk asleep.

"We'd like to get into a squad please!" Mina asked respectively. The Chunin looked at her and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked, offended.

"I'm sorry. We don't have teams like the Leaf Village," The Chunin said, "We make teams for the Chunin exams only"

"Then what do you do?" Mina asked.

"_I wonder how she'll react._" Rokubi thought.

"We let the Shinobi go after their academy days, they apply for missions and if there are at least three people for the same mission we send them off!" The Chunin explained. Mina was in wonder about this.

"I see, but the guards said to come to academy so calmly," Mina said.

"Well they didn't want to make a bad impression on the new Lusion Clan Head!" The Chunin said, "By the way the students call me Reigin-Sensei!"

"Reigin? Nice name, I'm Mina," Mina said.

"Ah it is such an honor to know your name Miss Mina," Reigin-Sensei said with a respective bow.

"Please no, you're too kind," Mina said with slight worry.

"_You're too kind,"_ Kyuubi thought with a little disgust. Naruto heard what Kyuubi said and petted him; Kyuubi hated being pet.

"Well we need some people helping out with teaching, would you two help?" Reigin-Sensei asked.

"We're only Gennin, we couldn't," Mina said.

"_She's being too kind again_!" Kyuubi thought, Naruto once again petted him but this time Kyuubi bit Naruto. Naruto responded by forcing Kyuubi to go back into the seal for right now. Kyuubi also hated being trapped.

"I understand, you can go to Sakkakukage's Mansion for missions if you like," Reigin-Sensei said in kindness. Some could say he was the N Illusion Village's Iruka. Yet he looked nothing like him. He looked more like Anko because of his purple hair, but it was long and messy like a mane of a horse. He also had chocolate brown eyes like Mina yet he had very dark skin unlike her.

"I guess I must go meet with N Sakkakukage," Mina said starting to head out of the room.

"That would be best," Reigin-Sensei said, "Besides my class should be back from training soon."

Rokubi immediately knew they were leaving and got on Mina's head, Naruto knew he should be heading off as well.

"Bye! We'll come visit soon!" Mina said rushing out.

"Mina! Wait up!" Naruto shouted running after her. She was as energetic as ever, she thought Naruto would be interested in meeting the North Sakkakukage. He was, just not as much as Mina. The N Sakkakukage had a mansion in a secure and yet near the south edge of the barrier. One of the guards stopped them from going into the mansion.

"Halt! Why are you here?" the Guard asked as another said goodbye to a group coming out.

"I am Mina Lusion, the new Lusion Clan Head. I request an audience with North Sakkakukage!" Mina requested in a formal manner. The guards looked at her in shock, having a mere child as the Clan Head could only mean there was no other way or that child was very powerful. The guards though she was powerful.

"Certainly, follow me," the other guard said. He started walking into the mansion as Mina and Naruto looked at each other in confusion. They then just shrugged and then followed the guard inside the mansion.

"You must be wondering why the Kage is in a place like this, it's just how things work." The guard explained.

"That was the first thing," Mina said.

"But the other thing is, how is a Sakkakukage chosen?" Naruto asked.

"Ah that is a good story. Well first we try to find someone suitable. If that doesn't work then we ask the Kage, if still alive, whom he or she thinks should be the next Sakkakukage," the guard paused, "If the previous one is dead of can't decide we host a tournament!"

"For the people who want to become the next one?" Naruto asked.

"That's right, when someone wins then we ask questions of leadership, if he seems worthy then if the previous one is alive, we ask him or her about it. If not we just give him or her the job," The Guard explained.

"_It's a basic system, I wonder what happens if the winner killed the previous one,_" Kyuubi said using Naruto's voice.

"_That was Kyuubi," _Rokubi told Mina, she nodded in understanding.

"If that happens then the runner up will go through the winner's process. The original winner then will be executed." The guard finished, "We're here,"

The guard knocked carefully nodded on the sliding door.

"What is it?" a female voice asked, "more missions?"

"No, the Lusion Clan Head and her accomplice desire an audience with you," the guard said.

"He's a friend!" Mina corrected.

"Forgive me," the Guard said.

"I will allow this, come in you two," the voice said, "I've been itching to meet you two,"

The guard opened the door and allowed Mina and Naruto to go in. He left after that. Mina got a good look at the current North Sakkakukage. She was a fine woman, probably in her late twenties or so. She had a light yellow skin tone, the most normal one, golden brown eye, and long blonde hair. The blonde hair was tied up into two ponytails in the bottom back of her head and went to be mid-back. She was wearing a silk kimono of purple, blue, and a few spots of gold. The design was exquisite and unique, unseen anywhere else. Under the kimono was a plain white under kimono like there always is. Mina looked I shock at her as if she knew her from somewhere. She remembered a picture of someone just like her; all she was missing was a little blue diamond shape on her mid forehead.

"It can't be!" Mina thought.

"_Mina, are you okay?_" Rokubi asked. She started to calm down.

"I don't get it, what's a Legendary Sannin doing here?" Mina asked, it was a little casual but she was pretty freaked out on seeing Tsunade, the only girl Sannin. Naruto was shocked as well as Kyuubi. To believe this person was a Sannin. The woman laughed at this pretty hard and Mina became confused.

"What's so funny?" Mina asked.

"I'm sorry, you must be referring to my twin sister Tsunade," the woman said.

"Twin?" Naruto and Mina asked this at the same time.

"Yes, my name is Matsuri," the North Sakkakukage said with a smile.

"I never knew Tsunade had a twin!" Mina said, "Let alone siblings,"

"That's because I ran away, stupid!" Matsuri said, a little tempered. Mina and Naruto were in shock that someone would run away from their own home.

"Why?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi knew a long story as coming, another thing that he hated, so he went to sleep inside Naruto's body.

"Well, along with Tsunade I wanted to be taught only by Sarutobi, but I wasn't chosen! I was so mad I couldn't bare it! So I ran away while Tsunade was training. I left a note saying that I left to go to the land of Lightning, but I ended up here. I entered the tournament for fun but I didn't think it would make me a Kage!" Matsuri explained this slowly as pictures of her past came into her head. Ones of when she ran away, was found and when she was in the tournament. She looked a bit regretful for leaving home but she was happy here and that's all that mattered.

"I hear that you two both have Tailed Demons inside you," Matsuri said, trying to change the subject. Naruto and Mina nodded.

"I have Rokubi and he has Kyuubi," Mina explained.  
"Those two get along quite well according to legends, you two will get along great with restoring your clans," Matsuri said smiling, Naruto and Mina blushed as they looked away from each other, in embarrassment.


	3. A New Surprise and an Old Friend!

The three of them talked for quite some time until almost nightfall.

"Ya know, Matsuri is a really nice woman, she'll do great for this village!" Mina said with a smile.

"Yeah, she's like a saint! I can only imagine what Tsunade is like!" Naruto said. Mina looked at him and desided to change the topic.

"Hey Naruto, did you bring money?" Mina asked.

"_The Leaf Villages currency is different from the Illusion Villages, but I could exchange all our money for the needed money if you like," Rokubi said_.

"But you have to be human to exchange don't you?" Mina asked, "And last I checked you don't have a human form,"

"_Disguise him them, dumbbell!_" Kyuubi said in annoyance.

"_I used to do it all the time when the family was traveling, just change my appearance!_" Rokubi said.

"Okay, but I'll need my money as well, and a few other things," Mina explained.

"_I'll get them over tonight,"_ Rokubi said, shaking his one visible tale.

"Okay, good luck, I still have a good amount of ingredients to make a good dinner tonight," Mina said.

"I guess we should start going on missions so we can get some money, after all we can't use inheritance until we're married at eighteen!" Naruto said.

"Since when do you know so much?"

"My dad told me while I was training,"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, you were asleep already though,"

"Did he tell you anything else?"

"No not really, he just suggests a tux for the wedding,"

"A TUX?" Mina laughed, "Oh god, I can't imagine you in a tux!"

"It's not that funny!" Naruto was blushing as Kyuubi and even Rokubi were laughing! They argued a bit as they got back, only to see the door torn up and the interior messed up!

"What happened here?" Mina asked.

"Let's see what the ghost has to say!" Naruto said. Mina stopped him from using the Ghost Summoning Jutsu, as he was about to make the only hand sign.

"The ghost summoning can only show what happened if someone who knows how to use it was there, I forgot to mention that," Mina explained.

"_That is the only condition,_" Rokubi said,_ "We basically made that one together so I should know_."

Naruto was angry, he want to know what happened here so much but he knew that even if they found clues, they couldn't piece it all together.

"Well come on, we should start cleaning," Mina said, she was annoyed even though she didn't seem like she was. She wondered who would want to trash the place as she cleaned, and got Naruto to clean. It couldn't be anyone from the Illusion Villages, it had to be those Ninja that they chased out a week ago, back for revenge but couldn't find them! So they wrecked the place, but she felt she was wrong, and she was usually right! There was a key thing missing.

"So smell any familiar scents?" Naruto asked.

"_None,"_ Kyuubi said. Rokubi said the same thing. Naruto and Mina both sighed as they finished cleaning. Now they knew it wasn't someone they knew. Kyuubi and Rokubi had already memorized the scents of those Shinobi they chased out.  
"_But part of the smell is familiar, it's like I smelled this one for a second. But I don't know where it's from!_" Rokubi explained. Mina because confused, it had to be someone Naruto hadn't met, but who? She knew for a fact it couldn't be Orochimaru, what would he want with me she thought. She still had a bad feeling about all of this. It had to be someone she met or passed by, but who of the Leaf Village could even know of the Illusion Village? The only ones she could think of were Kakashi, Sakura, and The Third Hokage, whom is dead.

"Naruto, let's clue Kakashi and Sakura in. Maybe they might know how did this," Mina said.

"Ok, now let's see, menu, calls… Kakashi… ah!" Naruto was fidgeting around on his watch. A screen came out of the watch and Kakashi appeared on screen.

"Naruto, no offence but it's about time you called. How is everything?" Kakashi asked kindly.

"Someone trashed our house! We just got done cleaning it!" Mina said through her watch. Just then Sakura came on.

"Hey what's up you guys? I got the signal fro Kakashi's watch, is everything alright?" Sakura asked.

"Apparently someone wrecked their house while they were gone." Kakashi said, in his background you could see tree bark. In Sakura's you could see a plain wall.

"Do you know who?" Sakura asked, freaking out.

"No, but Rokubi says there is a good chance it was someone I met, but not Naruto," Mina said.

"But who?" Naruto asked.

"I did go try and stop Orochimaru from escaping the village, but there is no way it could be him!" Mina explained.

"You tried to face the Snake Sannin?" Kakashi asked in shock.

"What? I'm practically a Sannin myself," Mina said.

"This is true," Sakura said.

"Just because Lord Hokage trained you doesn't mean you're in league with them," Kakashi said, "They could be four times powerful than you,"

"I don't care!" Mina suddenly shouted. All three of them became silent as they looked at Mina.

"Oh no," Naruto thought.

"I don't care. I'll risk my life to kill him. That damn Orochimaru killed Hokage-Sensei! I'm going to kill him if it's the last thing I do!" Mina said. Tears formed in her eyes as she said this. One even rolled of the watch, but didn't affect it. Naruto walked over to her and put his watch less arm on her left shoulder. He then smiled.

"I know this is important, but you can wait. You'll beat him someday," Naruto said in comfort. Mina wiped her tears away and smiled gently at Naruto. Kyuubi looked away from them and went into another room. Both Naruto and Mina couldn't explain it but they felt like they needed to do something important. They puckered their lips, had their heads toward each other and…

"Hey you two! Save it for the marriage!" Kakashi said, he was a bit mad but he was also blushing! Sakura could tell he wanted them to kiss but it just wasn't the moment for them to do so. Both Mina and Naruto blushed and turned away from each other.

"W-why would we want to do that?" Mina asked rhetorically.

"We're only friends after all!" Naruto finished. They were still blushing as they looked at each other with their eyes turned to the same side. Sakura and Kakashi laughed.

"Well if there's anything we can do then let us know!" Sakura said, "Do you need your stuff?"

"That's okay, Kyuubi got Naruto's and Rokubi's just about to, but I think we could use a little more money," Mina said.

"Nice try, we're not giving you any!" Sakura said.

"Oh Naruto, someone passed by and wanted to see you but he said you weren't home, I told him about you guys moving if that's okay with you," Kakashi said.

"Well who is it?" Naruto asked. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Mina said, she rushed over to the door to see…

"Sasuke?" Mina was in shock; it was Sasuke!

"Yo, It's been a while you two," Sasuke was wearing his normal blue clothes as he always does but this time his headband was missing!

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked. He was pissed of that Sasuke, he probably thought he was here for the Lusion Clan Heirloom if he knew about it.

"Sasuke! What are you doing there?" Sakura asked.

"Is Sakura here?" Sasuke asked. Mina then showed him the watch.

"No, she's in contact with us though," Mina said.

"Hi Sasuke!" Sakura waved to him through the watch with a big smile.

"What are you doing there Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"What? A guy can't see his friends after they moved out?" Sasuke asked.

"_Mina, look in his eyes, you can see a strange aura,"_ Rokubi said only to her.

"Yeah I see it," Mina thought.

"_Be careful this may not be Sasuke!_" Rokubi said.

"Since I travels so far you should at least treat me to dinner," Sasuke said.

"Well okay, please come in but be careful, we just cleaned our trashed house," Mina said.  
"Trashed?" Sasuke asked.

"We were totally wrecked!" Naruto said. Sasuke seemed to not like this one bit,


	4. Being Sneaky

Kakashi and Sakura turned off their signal after they finished talking. Sasuke didn't like that the place was trashed nor the clues on who trashed it! Mina went into the kitchen to prepare dinner for three. Good thing she had enough for all of them and maybe a few more people. After about a half hour someone knocked at the door. Mina then sighed as she finished cutting some potatoes.

"Naruto! Can you get that?" Mina asked. Naruto and Sasuke had been walking around the house and looking for a spare room Sasuke could use until he left. They found on and got out the spare bed in the closet of the room.

"Yeah!" Naruto said, "Sorry, I'll be back,"

Sasuke nodded as Naruto exited the room. Then he slammed his fist against the floor while no one was looking. He seemed really angry about something but no one could tell what since Naruto walked out of the room. Kyuubi didn't here it because he was asleep still in Naruto's body. Naruto came to the door and slid it open.

"Hey Naruto, everything okay here?" It was Matsuri with two guards. Naruto looked up at her with a bit of shock.

"Yeah, I'm guessing someone knew of the house being trashed," Naruto said.

"Yeah, well can I come in?" Matsuri said.

"Mina its Matsuri!" Naruto said. Sasuke heard Naruto's almost shout and he pondered.

"Who's Matsuri?" He thought. He decided to check for himself.

"Gezz next thing you know Kakashi's gunna come in!" Mina said, "She can come in!"

Matsuri got into indoor shoes as she came in and smiled.

"I brought some Takoyaki if you want some," Matsuri had a bag at her side; Naruto looked at her in surprise once more.

"I never had that! I guess we could have some," Naruto said in joy. They headed into the Living Room where they sat and relaxed.

"Hey Naruto, I heard you shout, is someone here?" Sasuke asked this as he rounded the corner with his eyes closed. He opened them to Matsuri as the two guards. He looked at her with confusion.

"Who's this?" Sasuke asked.

"I am the Sakkakukage of the North Illusion Village, that's all you need to know, Uchiha," Matsuri said.

"How did you know?" Sasuke looked at her with signs of hate. He sat down next to Naruto and across from her on the couch. Naruto looked at the two in confusion, switching his view from Matsuri to Sasuke constantly. That is until Matsuri spoke again a few seconds later.

"Don't be so negative, you just look so much like you're father at your age, its such a shame about your clan." Matsuri then seemed to gather her thoughts, "It's Sasuke, right?"

"Yeah," Sasuke didn't say anything else. Naruto decided to change the subject because it felt tense in the room.

"So why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"I got a call from Central Sakkakukage," Matsuri said, "That's all I can tell you, I need to speak to Mina about the rest,"

"Well she's coo-" Mina then interrupted Naruto by coming into the room and saying.

"Dinner's ready!" she said. Everyone got up and followed her into the kitchen to see Rokubi shrunken and eating a bowl of rice. It also has some curry in it.

"The best I could cook today was curry, if that's okay," Mina said.

"That's okay," Matsuri said, "Curry is my favorite anyway. I brought some Takoyaki for everyone,"

"Ooo! I've been absolutely dieing to try some! Hokage-Sensei never let me have any for some reason! He probably hogged it all for himself!" Mina said.

"Eh, who knows," Naruto said, "Maybe Konahamaru hogged it!"

"That does sound the most like it!" Mina said. All except Sasuke laughed. He kept looking out the window across from him. Constantly blinking as if he had something in his eyes.

"Hey Sasuke, what's wrong?" Matsuri asked.

"Sorry, I have some dust in my eyes," Sasuke then rubbed his eyes pretty hard in getting the dust out.

"I guess we need to open a window in here," Mina said, "Rokubi, could you please?"

"_I guess so. It was getting stuffy in here,"_ Rokubi then jumped up to the windowsill and opened it with his paw. It makes sense that he could because of living here for god knows how long.

Dinner was over in about fifteen minutes; Mina made Naruto and Sasuke clean the dishes. Sasuke was a little annoyed but not in rage like Naruto, Sasuke must have been use to it because of living alone for a while. Mina, Rokubi, Matsuri and her guards went into the living room to talk.

"So what did Central Sakkakukage want?" Mina asked, sitting across from Matsuri.

"Well, like I said earlier each important house head is part of a council for the Land of Illusions. This council is used for when the Feudal Lord dies or for matters concerning the Villages." Matsuri said, "Even the Sakkakukages are on this council. But the matter he called me about was one of the villages,"

"Well I'm all ears," Mina said.

"Because our land is not known by many nations, there doesn't seem to be any use for the four extra villages. I'm referring to Northwest, Northeast, Southwest, and Southeast. The Central Sakkakukage suggests that we either get rid of these villages to make them civilian villages and make our selves known to the world!"

"But wouldn't that give the Villages interest to attack us?"

"That may be true, but we know for sure Sand and Leaf won't"

"This is true,"

"The decision of this is now a tie, it is up to you, the Lusion Family Head, to decide what happens,"

"_I don't mean to be rude, but that's putting a lot of pressure on her! She's still only a child."_ Rokubi said.

"Rules are rules," Matsuri explained, "If you like I could give you a while to decide,"

Mina was quiet for some time, thinking if it was okay to make the four Shinobi villages' civilian villages. Then she spoke.

"I always thought the security for this land was too tight," Mina then paused, "This could be fun,"

"I will tell him when I get back that you approve," Matsuri said standing up, "thank you again for letting us stay for dinner,"

"Thank you for the Takoyaki, it was delicious," Mina said bowing respectfully.

"My pleasure, if you want some more then there is a shop a ways from the academy that sells them," Matsuri said heading for the door.

"I'll keep that in mind!" Mina said. She waved goodbye as Matsuri left the house and back to the Village.

"_It was nice of her to come,_" Rokubi said beside her, sitting.

"Yes, but now Sasuke is our guest," Mina reminded. The two of then watched the sunset for a while in peace, and then headed inside. Once they entered the kitchen they saw Kyuubi putting the dishes away.

"Wow, didn't know you had it in you, Kyuubi!" Mina said.

"_I don't, I was forced,"_ Kyuubi said, he was saddened. But he was happy when he put the last dish away. Mina looked around the kitchen to see where Naruto and Sasuke went.

"Where are Naruto and Sasuke?" Mina asked.

"_I think I over heard Naruto saying that he'd like to introduce Sasuke to his dad,"_ Kyuubi said. Mina then immediately ran outside to see if they went out yet. They did.

"_Only you can pass judgment, but you must hurry or else Naruto might die," _Rokubi said. He then expanded to the size he had gone to when taking Mina to the NIllusion Village. Mina jumped on in a hurry to get there in time.

"Are you sure we can go in here?" Sasuke said. The two of them was at the first gate to the Chamber. Naruto was thinking weather or not his blood would work.

"Mina told me only Lusion blood could open this door. But since I'm her fiancé I should have special privileges," Naruto said.

"When did that come up anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"We were told when we first went into the Chamber, I have a feeling she can trust you," Naruto said, he bit his left thumb really hard and covered his headband in his blood. He then inserted the headband into the slot. Nothing happened for a few seconds but then the door cam up faster than it's suppose to.

"Why do I get the feeling something bad's going to happen?" Sasuke asked himself. He was right. The goop that was only to appear in the room before the Heirloom flew out the door in a fast pace. It covered the both of them completely.

"NO!" Someone shouted this from a distance, was it Mina?


	5. The Truth Behind Sasuke's Visit!

**Terrible news everyone! School has now started and my updates might be slower than usual! I'm really sorry for the inconvenience and I will continue to update ASAP! Keep reading and please review! Well at least this gives you all a chance to read the chapter more without having to worry about such a short wait!**

"NO!" Someone shouted. Mina was riding on Rokubi at a fast pace to Naruto and Sasuke. In a few seconds of her travels she felt a presence that Naruto and Sasuke were in danger. So she shouted.

"_Calm down Mina, we'll make it!_" Rokubi said in comfort.

"Then speed up!" Mina commanded in a harsh tone. Rokubi was quiet for a second then he looked ahead.

"_As you wish, Mina,"_ Rokubi said, he sped up when they passed the place that reeked of blood from Mina's mother. Rokubi could not stand it so that was the second reason he sped up besides Mina's command. Mina felt that she had emotionally hurt Rokubi as they sped up. Soon Naruto and Sasuke came into view.

"_Hurry! The Test of Trust!_" Rokubi said stopping.

"Right!" Mina then without thinking formed the hand signs she needed for the Judgment. "Illusion Style! Test of Trust Jutsu! Face Judgment!"

Immediately some of the goop covering Naruto and Sasuke transferred over onto Mina so she could perform the Judgment. With all her heart she trusted Naruto but had trouble with Sasuke. She tried to trust him but she couldn't as much as she needed to. Soon the goop fell off of Naruto and he looked at Sasuke, hoping he would be freed as well.

"Come on Mina, I know you can trust him," Naruto said.

"_Relax Mina, just relax like I told you before,"_ Rokubi said. Mina took in a deep breath and let in out. She felt much better; she even felt she could trust Sasuke! In seconds all the goop escaped into the chamber where it belonged. The door also closed fast. Sasuke then looked at Naruto, he was really pissed off.

"WHY DID YOU MAKE US COME HERE LIKE THIS? YOU ALMOST GOT US KILLED!" Sasuke shouted. Mina basically shouted the same thing except in her point of view, "why did you drag Sasuke here? You almost got yourself killed, not to mention Sasuke!" is what she said.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto said, "I really wanted Sasuke to meet my dad!" Naruto said.

"Well I'm sorry, you should have gotten me first!" Mina yelled.

"She can be really scary when she wants to!" Sasuke thought. He wasn't freaked out like Naruto; he acted all cool to fool them.

"_You are such a fucking idiot,_" Kyuubi said coming onto the scene.

"Oi! Shut the hell up or I'll have you sealed inside tonight!" Naruto shouted.

"_Temper, temper_," Kyuubi said. All except Rokubi and Naruto laughed; Rokubi is not an easy laugher.

Night came in just as they came back home from the Chamber, this time it was done safely and Sasuke was only introduced to the Forth Hokage, for safety reasons. Sasuke then stopped at the doorway.

"I'm going on a walk," Sasuke said as he stopped. Mina was at that moment putting on her indoor shoes.

"Need some time to calm down?" Mina asked. "It was a hectic day,"

Sasuke only nodded and headed out.

"_Shall I accompany him, Mistress?"_ Rokubi asked Mina. Mina shook her head and smiled, after the Test of Trust she knew she could trust him. Or at least hoped she could. Although one person did follow him in the shadows, it was the same person that got all the information about Mina and Naruto along with other things to the north of the village. Sasuke knew he was tailing him so he stopped and looked straight and looked in front of him at the forest path.

"Why are you following me?" Sasuke asked. The Shinobi spy then came out of the bushes; it was Reigin from the academy! He kept quiet and calm as he looked at Sasuke with hate. He didn't like how he felt around Sasuke one bit. Because it felt evil, like a dark thought in his mind or even just a plain evil feeling deep inside. He wasn't sure but he still felt bad. He didn't even reply to Sasuke's question.

"If you reply, I won't have to kill you," Sasuke said facing him with a smirk. Reigin shivered in fear. He jumped back as he threw a mini shuriken at Sasuke. But it ended in failure because Sasuke dodged it easily.

"Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke then used that Jutsu and burned Reigin alive. Reigin saw his life flash before his eyes as he was hit and fell to the ground. He had many regrets on dying, especially by a Gennin's hands. Hs skin was burned completely and blood was everywhere as he had stopped burning. His fingers flinched a bit after his death but they stopped as four people came over from Sasuke side.

"Oi dumbass! What the hell were you thinking when you did that? You could get all of us fucking found!" A woman said. This woman had down spike like hair of hot pink with a band around her head. She was Tayuya of the Sound Four, the same four people Mina temporarily stopped along with Orochimaru from escaping the Leaf Village.

"I was thinking not one person can know about this operation," Sasuke said turning to Tayuya.

"So what you're expecting us to get rid of the body?" Sakon asked.

"Yes, if this is found there will be suspicion," Sasuke said, "and then we will never be able to get Mina to Orochimaru,"

"So you haven't forgot the mission!" Kidomaru said, "And we thought you did,"

"Nonsense, I was just merely observing them. I assume you got my message," Sasuke said.

"Duh, like we wouldn't!" Tayuya said.

"Then remember this; we will take her tomorrow night," Sasuke said, "By that time I shall have Kyuubi and Rokubi rendered useless,"

"Heh, what about the other one?" Jirobo asked.

"He's useless, but he should make a good snack for you," Sasuke said. Jirobo then smiled. All five of them nodded and headed their separate ways after that. Sasuke went back to the house with a smile. He opened the door to see Naruto was there waiting for him. He was sitting by a chair by the door and smiled.

"You took a long time Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"Sorry, I guess a loser can't count," Sasuke said. Naruto reacted with a big shout.

"WHAT?" is what he shouted in anger. Sasuke only walked on to his room. Mina was in his room dusting it with Rokubi. Luckily the room wasn't so dusty.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke said looking annoyed.

"Cleaning, duh," Mina said. Sasuke looked around and his room really was clean. His bed was set up as well.

"Well that walk left me tired and I need some sleep," Sasuke said, he was partly telling the truth, after using a handful of Chakra he felt a bit beat and walking back to the house. Mina smiled and left the room as Rokubi stayed to finish.

"_Don't mind me, I'll be out in just a minute,_" Rokubi said. He looked at Sasuke as his tailed dusted the place clean. He looked at Sasuke with a suspicious look. Sasuke only looked worried, that is a rare look.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked.

"_I know you're up to something, I smell blood on you,"_ Rokubi said looking at Sasuke with hate.

"How could this be? I didn't touch the blood, unless I stepped in it on the way back!" Sasuke thought then he spoke, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"_If you harm even the smallest hair on my Mistress's head I promise you will deeply regret it,_" Rokubi said before walking to the door.

"I don't intend to harm her, I just came to visit Naruto," Sasuke said.

"_After being around you for years I know that's a lie,"_ Rokubi then left the room calmly. He felt it was best not to tell Mina directly but through her dreams. He could transmit a certain thought of his into his host's mind when he is half sealed, which he currently is. Sasuke looked at the door in anger and thought this; "I have to disarm him tonight,"

"Come on Mina! It's past nightfall, don't you want to see more of the village tomorrow?" Naruto was already in bed tonight, which was strange. But Mina was just in her nightgown that Rokubi brought back with everything while Sasuke was out. It wasn't much, just a simple blue gown of cotton and other inexpensive cloths. Even her hair was untied for bed.

"I'm just waiting on Rokubi," Mina said as she sat near the door of their room in worry.

"_Relax, it's not like he is on a mission_," Kyuubi said through Naruto.

"I suppose you're right Kyuubi," Mina walked into her bed right before Rokubi opened the door and jumped onto Mina's bed. They looked at each other for a few seconds and got into sleeping positions; Naruto was already asleep. After a while Rokubi woke up again and let three of his tails extend to touch Mina's forehead.

"_Dream Thoughts Jutsu,"_ Rokubi whispered. The three tails that touched Mina's forehead glowed for a second and then Mina grunted and turned to her side. The door opened slowly after that.

"By the time she get's that thought through her head," the person at the door paused and smirked, "you'll be useless,"


	6. Torn Apart Emotionally

The next morning Naruto was the first to wake up, it was to be expected for Mina was cleaning the entire time Sasuke was gone on his so called stroll. He saw that Kyuubi, Rokubi and Mina were still in a deep sleep. He smiled and went into the closet to change as usual. Then he thought about checking up on Sasuke. He smiled as he slowly opened the door only to see Sasuke still asleep in his bed, and it was so neat unlike Naruto's bed. Sasuke seemed tired which was strange to Naruto, after all he still was convinced Sasuke only took a few hour walk, but Sasuke seemed tired enough to make it seem he has a small battle instead. But Naruto thought he might have got angry and punched a few things with his Chidori or something. He smiled at Sasuke and then headed into the kitchen to see Mina half asleep and getting out money.

"Mina, you're still in your pajamas," Naruto pointed out. Mina looked at herself and quietly as she went back into the room and got dressed and tied her hair up.

"Sorry 'bout that, I guess I was just still asleep, I kinda stayed up and thought about some things." Mina said.

"So then what's with the wallet?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going exchange all our money for our country's currency, every single last penny," Mina said before she headed to the door, "and then I'll buy some food"

"Wait! Why aren't you having Rokubi take you?" Naruto asked.

"He seemed beat for some reason, Kyuubi to, I think I shouldn't even take my chances," Mina then closed the door and headed out. Sasuke came onto the scene to see what all the noise was about.

"Moron, is it always a bit noisy in the morning?" Sasuke asked while rubbing his eyes.

"WE WEREN'T EVEN THAT LOUD!" Naruto screamed.

"No need to scream," Sasuke then desided to change the subject, "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Oh Mina? She went to exchange currency and buy more food," Naruto explained calmly.

"Oh I see, looks like she's eager to settle down here." Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto said.

"I can't believe that you haven't figured out that she wants to settle down here and never leave, then again you are a moron," Sasuke said still sounding a bit sleepy.

"Mina wouldn't do that! Sure she wants to live here but that doesn't mean until death!" Naruto said.

"Sure it does, like you she wants to know so much about her family and the only way she can do that is staying here even in death," Sasuke said. Naruto ran into the bedroom and jumped onto his bed very mad. Deep inside he knew Sasuke was right, and because of that he could never even see where his clan was born.

"Mina, why?" Naruto thought. Sasuke watched this delight as he leaned against the doorway and smiled.

"Now it'll be easier to get her," Sasuke thought in the darkness, he walked to his room and pretended to sleep until Mina got back. She got back an hour and a half after she left and came into a house that was very quiet, too quiet for her. She walked into the kitchen to see Sasuke entering the same time as her.

"Oh Sasuke, Naruto's not up yet?" Mina asked.

"He seems upset about something, I think he had a bad dream or something, it's weird." Sasuke said.

"Shouldn't Rokubi or Kyuubi be helping him?" Mina asked.

"For some reason they're still asleep, Kyuubi even went over onto your bed,"

"I don't get it, what is going on?"

Mina put the bags of food down onto the kitchen counter next to where Sasuke was leaning and looking out the window at the orange morning sky. Mina rushed into where Naruto was crying on his pillow. She approached his with caution and touched his head. Immediately Naruto reacted by pushing her back onto the wall and holding a kunai to her neck. Mina shed a tear as she noticed the sorrow and anger in his eyes. He was also shaking

"Naruto, why?" she slowly asked. Naruto threw the kunai of to the wall near the closet door and sat on the floor in front of her in sadness. He didn't move a mussel. Mina became scared; she had never seen him like this.

"Mina, do you think I wouldn't notice?" Naruto asked.

"Notice? Oh you mean my zits, I know but that's not any reason too-" She was cut off by Naruto's yelling.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!!!" He shouted. There was a bit of silence in the room until Mina spoke out, still in fear.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mina said in a whisper. She was shaking now as Naruto stopped his shaking. She hadn't been this scared since "The Spider Incident". No way that was happening again!

"STOP LYING!" Naruto once more yelled and hit Mina aside onto the floor where tears streamed down her face.

"Naruto." Was the only thing she was able to whisper.

"You think I'm going to stand by and let you learn everything about your family while I learn nothing? TRY AGAIN!"

He was about to punch her when Sasuke came into the room and not only stopped the punch but threw him onto his bed.

"Sasuke!" Mina embraced Sasuke with tears and fear, both caused by Naruto's confusion. Sasuke bent down to her level to comfort her by lightly hugging her and rubbing her head.

"Naruto! You have gone too far!" Sasuke almost yelled.

"Why are you protecting her? She should be hurt for all that's happened!" Naruto said.

"That's not true! She doesn't deserve any punishment! You don't have the right to earn her trust!" Sasuke said. It then hit Naruto, trust was most important in the Lusion Clan. If there was no trust, not one person out of the clan could get inside the Heirloom Chamber. It also meant no more training with his father for Naruto.

"Sasuke," Mina whispered looking at him. She idolized him for a second and was truly grateful as a Clan Head for saving her.

"Looks like you two need to be separated for a while," Sasuke suggested, "Mina, why don't you come sleep in my room. I don't think Naruto and I would get along,"

"Okay, as your friend I accept," Mina said properly, "I'll be setting up for tonight so do you think you could calm him down and get him some ramen from the bags?"

"Sure," Sasuke said. Mina smiled and walked out of the room, leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone with the sleeping beasts.

"Sasuke, why did you protect her?" Naruto asked.

"She doesn't deserve this pain, especially from her fiancée, you've harmed her enough," Sasuke said. Naruto was able to calm down but he couldn't handle the pain inside him. Sasuke walked out of the room with an evil smirk on his face.

"Mina, you will soon belong to the Sound Village, forever," Sasuke thought this; it seemed as evil as Orochimaru. He entered the kitchen with a normal bored face to see Mina cooking Ramen.

"Oh hey Sasuke, did he calm down yet, I'm sorry but you'll have to take this to him once it's done," Mina said. Sasuke looked at her and then smiled.

"Sure," Sasuke said, "I'll do it,"

"Funny, this is the first time I've seen you smile, you're hansom when you smile," Mina said. Sasuke went back to frowning.

"But you don't like me that much," Sasuke said, "You have your heart set on Naruto,"

"I know it seems we're just friends forced into this but, on the inside I'm sorta glad," Mina explained, "I always feel sad when he's not around, When he's sad, I become sad. But when he smiles I feel like I could stay in that moment for all eternity,"

"So you do love him," Sasuke said turning away slowly.

"I wouldn't call it love, just a really deep friendship, close to love," Mina smiled as her dumped all of the Ramen into a bowl and smiled. She turned to Sasuke and gave it to him. Sasuke understood that it was done and went back to Naruto.

"Everything's set, all that's left is to wait," Sasuke thought. He smiled once again as he set the Ramen in the dark room and set chopsticks in front of it. He left the room still smiling.


	7. It Begins, Again!

The night came quick upon the Lusion household. Mina didn't have any guts or time to get her night cloths so she desided to sleep in her normal cloths but with her hair down. Even though she felt safe from Naruto there was another ominous feeling she felt deeply. Sasuke was sitting up on his bed messing around with his kunai and shuriken just for the heck of it in Mina's opinion. But what he was really doing was formulating a plan just in case his Jutsu on the Tailed Beasts wore off early. It was an energy draining and sleep Jutsu. This Jutsu could last for as long as the person had their Chakra more than half way full. It could be risky for him to get in a fight so he had to get her a calm way. He then had an idea.

"Hey Mina, what would you say to a walk down to the hills. There's this great place for star gazing," Sasuke asked. Mina looked at him with a smile. Back in the Leaf Village whenever she was down, bored or couldn't sleep at night, she'd always go star gazing on top of a building where it was clear to see the sky. It made her think and it made her happy.

"Really? Sure I'd love to go!" Mina said in joy. Sasuke smiled calmly as they started to head out. It was a long walk but it was worth it because they were able to come to a simple grass hill that one could see the star clearly. It was beautiful. Mina looked in joy and let herself fall onto the soft grass bellow her. She sighed as she looked at the night sky. Sasuke sat next to her on her right. Instead of looking at the stars like Mina he looked at the forest to his right. He seemed impatient as he stared. He was. The four Shinobi, The Sound Four, that he was with were late in their plan. But it gave it time to make it seem like it wasn't suspicious. Sasuke was now glad they were late and lay down with Mina.

"There's so many, I can't even count them!" Mina said in happiness.

"I'd be surprised if someone could count them all," Sasuke said.

"That's an impossible dream of mankind, you and I both know that," Mina explained. Sasuke looked at her in a bit of false surprise. But then he smiled and seemed like he was having fun. He then heard the rustle of trees. He knew it was time.

"What was that?" Mina was able to hear it even though it was a bit faint. Sasuke got into a fighting stance with a kunai in his left hand facing to his left. He also was knelling on his right leg and stood on his right leg. It was a protecting fighting stance.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," Sasuke said. Mina looked at him in a grateful and glad way as four figures emerged from the forest and onto the plain.

"Oi jackass, get out of our way and we won't have to hurt you!" Tayuya said in a bad mood.

"I knew you four were after something, so it's Mina right?" Sasuke asked.

"Me? Oh no it's happening again!" Mina was annoyed as she thought this. She was referring to being kidnapped and being taken somewhere else to be used as a key or something. But there were sound ninja! She knew something was up. Could it be that Orochimaru sent them to kill her she thought, no that would be too easy and according to the tales of his insanity it wasn't like Orochimaru. It had to be to capture her. The only question was why!

"Just shut up and get out of the way!" Kidomaru spit out some of his web in attempt to capture the two of them. Sasuke quickly grabbed Mina and jumped out of the way in time to dodge the web completely.

"Don't underestimate us!" Sakon was in front of them when they jumped up and he kicked Sasuke to the ground and attempted to quickly grab Mina. Mina used the air around her to avoid the attack and safely land on the ground.

"Sasuke! You ok?" Mina asked.

"I got kicked in the face and landed in the ground, what do you think?" Sasuke returned her question with one of his own rhetorical ones. She looked at him in worry as the Sound Four surrounded them from all four sides. Mina growled like Rokubi would and got out a Kunai.

"It looks like you won't go easy, but maybe we won't have to," Jirobo said, "if we get your friend,"

Mina gasped, "Don't you dare lay a finger on my fiancé!" Mina yelled. Jirobo laughed as he rushed off toward the Lusion household. Mina rushed to try and stop him but Kidomaru got in the way.

"We are your opponents!" Kidomaru then punched her in her chest, which made her fly back onto Sasuke, whom was trying to get up at that point.

"Watch it!" Sasuke said.

"Hey you try get flown over on a hard back and then start complaining!" Mina said. As they sat Tayuya, Kidomaru and Sakon closed on them with smiles on their faces. Everything was going according to plan. It was only a matter of time until she was laying unconscious on one of their backs as they traveled back to Orochimaru.

"Now just relax and this won't take long, shithead," Tayuya said getting out her flute and bringing to her lips. She began to play a tune.

Jirobo by that time had made it to the house and was searching the rooms. Sasuke forgot to mention which room Naruto was in or if he was asleep or not so he had to expect the worst. Naruto has not fallen asleep, he was waiting in the same place from Mina to come in and explain herself, but then Naruto started to think about it.

"Mina isn't stingy, she could let me hear about my clan. DAMN! How could I be stupid? I could just ask dad about my clan! How could Sasuke say things like that?" Naruto then had the answer as clear as day in his head, "Sasuke tricked me to separate Mina and I! But the question is, why?"

Naruto had finally put almost all the pieces of the puzzle together. The only pieces missing were the explanation and, where Mina is. He heard a noise out in the kitchen, the sound of falling pots. He knew Mina or Sasuke could be up; those two would rather be in bed then snacking. Naruto walked over to Kyuubi and shook him.

"Yo Kyuubi, wake up dammit," Naruto said. Kyuubi groaned.

"_I need more sleep, leave me be_!" Kyuubi said in annoyance and in a sleepy tone.

"You've been sleeping all day!" Naruto shouted.

"_Shut up and let me sleep,"_ Kyuubi fell back asleep after that was said. Naruto turned to the door and was quiet; he heard footsteps. He panicked.

Once the door was open there was nobody in the room. Jirobo looked around in confusion and saw that the window was open over the sleeping tailed beasts. He smirked.

"Oh well, at least he'll have more Chakra for me to devour," Jirobo thought as he jumped out the window onto the garden walkway. He saw no traces of Naruto yet, but he knew he had to be around somewhere. Naruto was quickly running to the entrance of the house in a desperate attempt to escape from Jirobo. He was confused and scared, why was he here Naruto thought as he ran down toward the Heirloom Chamber.

"I have to try and get in! I'll need them in order to defeat him!" Naruto thought as he ran and ran to the Heirloom. Jirobo finally figured out that he wasn't there and headed off to find him.

"I got to try again! I can't stand up to this guy without Kyuubi! I need dad's help!" Naruto thought this as he ran toward the Heirloom, by the time he was there Jirobo was almost caught up with him! Naruto quickly pushed in his blood-coated headband and prepared for the worst. As soon as the door flew open he ran down the stairs and dodged the on coming tentacles of goop. Someone knew he was coming and cut off the tentacles. But who could it be? Jirobo was able to see the goop and hid before it could sense him, that's the way it sees. Either by Lusion command or they sense. Naruto had no trouble getting to the door that leads up, but now he was surrounded by the goop! He was really nervous on if he would make it or not.

"I'm done for!" Naruto thought, "Mina, sorry."

He thought an apology to Mina once again, but then it reminded him of the Ghost Summoning Jutsu!

"Maybe I still can!" Naruto thought. He was about to do it when it seemed like a miracle happened; the goop just went back into their holes! Naruto looked in shock and surprise, especially since the door opened for him. Then he knew his father had done this for him.

"Old man, thanks," Naruto thought coming up the stairs, only to see his father waiting for him while leaning on the bottom of the heirloom, not to mention that he was solid again.

"I can hear your thoughts you know," He said. Either Naruto was in a world of trouble or he was going to get Mina out of it. He hoped it was the second one deeply.


	8. Why?

**Konichiwa! I finally can get this story back on track. Please forgive me for such suckish fight scenes; I just am not use to doing that sort of thing. So most battles will be short but as my skills progress I shall increase the awesomeness of the fighting scenes! Oh I got a name for the Glow Stone as well! Tell me what you think of it! Please!**

The flute somehow made Mina and Sasuke unable to move.

"Heh, too easy, and I thought this was going to be fun!" Kidomaru said. Somehow the other two were immune to the flute's playing, it would be obvious for the owner to be immune. Sasuke was barely able to move while Mina could only move the parts of her arms further from her body. It was all she could do without Rokubi helping.

"At least I can move more than Sasuke, if only one of us could move we could fight them!" Mina thought. Suddenly her prayer was answered. Sasuke was able to kick Tayuya's flute away from her and landed quite a bit away from her.

"He's acting a little too good," Kidomaru thought, "he better stop before he kills us,"

"Damn Bastard!" Sakon was able to jump high enough form Sasuke to not notice him until Mina yelled.

"Sasuke look out!" It was loud and effective. Sasuke jumped in time to dodge his kick attack. Mina knew that in this failure he'd go after her. So she jumped out away from them and started to run.

"Suckers!" Mina thought with a smile.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Kidomaru was able to shoot his web, ensnaring her. With her arms and legs tied up in web she fell to the ground, which she stuck too.

"Tayuya, Sakon, why don't you two play with that boy, I'll finish the target," Kidomaru slowly walked over to Mina as he said this.

"Good, everyone's sticking with the plan, now all I need is for them to touch my neck and it will be perfect!" Sasuke thought. He was preparing for a Fireball Jutsu as Sakon was walking up to him.

"Naruto, how could you not see from this morning? Did you not notice how both Rokubi and Kyuubi were too sleepy?" Forth asked.

"I did, but I thought there might have been an attack or they fought last night," Naruto said.

"Then why weren't you woken up?" Forth said immediately after Naruto finished. Naruto gasped by this.

"Then, who?" Naruto asked.

"Think about it,"

"Sasuke" 

"Right, but he's defiantly not alone, that person who chased you is working with him."

"Why is this happening? Why is it that Mina's still targeted? I need to protect her!"

"There is something I can do,"

"Tell me!"

"I can at least try and awaken Kyuubi,"

"How?"  
"Mind contacting him through the Symikota, or Glow Stone; because he was half unsealed by the stone each spirit in can contact the ones whom were half unsealed."

"Then hurry! Mina might already be in battle!"

"She is"

Forth disappeared into the stone after that was said. It was a while until Naruto smiled and looked at the door. But he heard rocks smash and being destroyed. He knew that his follower got through the goop unharmed. Forth must have forgotten about him Naruto thought. Jirobo then smashed the doors away and smiled though the smoke of the crashing rock.

"Found you," He said happily. Naruto was in worry as he gazed at the fat man he was to fight, he could tell he had a lot of battle experience and that he was powerful. He was scared stiff. Jirobo was amused that Naruto was scared and started walked toward him. Mina's Mother suddenly blocked him.

"This is as far as you shall go," She said.

"W-what the?" Jirobo thought, "How did she suddenly appear like that?"

"Naruto, hurry and run," Mina's mother said.

"But-" Naruto was cut of by the older looking Mina with black hair.

"NOW!" She yelled. Naruto gulped and tried to run passed Jirobo. Jirobo stood still for some reason; maybe he wasn't interested in Naruto anymore. Mina's mother was now on the menu.

Naruto rushed out of the room as fast as he could to see no goop waiting for him. Just the empty hallway of regular stone on his way out.

"Mina, please be okay," Naruto thought this as he rounded the corner to find Mina. He knew of her star gazing habits so he knew that she couldn't be far away. He thought about it and sped up to find her, hoping that she wasn't being taken away. It would have been the second time he had failed her.

In the meantime, Mina was being tossed around into the trees like a useless doll. She was unable to use any Jutsu or even move, just feel pain. She cried, as she was thrown, not because of the pain, because she felt so useless on her own. To put it simply she felt like Sakura while she was protecting Naruto and Sasuke during the Second Phase of the Chunnin Exam. She felt like she was so behind everyone else that she couldn't see them. She felt like her only strength was Rokubi, the Guardian whom was currently failing to protect the Lusion Clan Head. It was just then that Mina figured out that the child that Rokubi's infused with was to grow up as the Lusion Clan Head. But she ignored that fact and still cried with only tears dropping from her eyes.

"Oi! Dumbass! If you keep doing that her body will break!" Tayuya yelled. Mina just then noticed something; the two others weren't attacking Sasuke.

"Why?" She thought.

"Awe, alright," Kidomaru kicked Mina to the ground in-between them all.

"Why, why aren't you attacking Sasuke? Is he in with you?" Mina first was talking then she yelled as tears flowed even faster. She yelled why again and struggled to break from the web. It was useless. Sasuke laughed a maniacal laugh as he stood in front of Mina and bending to where she could see.

"So you figured it out, not only powerful you're smart," Sasuke said, he laughed again. It sent a chill down he spine. It reminded her of Kanaka, and Orochimaru.

"Then…. Why?" Mina asked.

"Power," was all he said, Mina looked at him with shock. To think he'd sink so low for something so trivial, it wasn't like the Sasuke she knew. But then she remembered something the Third Hokage told her about Sasuke.

"It's for revenge…. Isn't it?" Mina asked after a small silence. Sasuke grabbed her in rage.  
"What the hell would you know?" He yelled, he threw her back into a tree next to Kidomaru and threw her hard. He walked up and bent down to her again.

"Ow!" Mina whispered as her tears stopped. She then saw Sasuke in front of her, placing his palm on her Half-Seal. She freaked out.

"This is from Orochimaru," He said calmly, he pressed his palm against her skin and a red light came out. "Energy Seal!"

Mina cried out in so much pain it could be heard for a mile. Rokubi felt her pain and roared out his pain. Naruto could hear both of their shouts as clear as a bell. He knew where Mina was now and ran toward the sound of her scream. Mina was unconscious by the time he got there. He wasn't far when he heard he scream so he was able to find them.

"Sasuke! What did you do to her?" Naruto screamed. Sasuke laughed again.

"I'm just carrying out orders, that's all," Sasuke laughed again. "You sure are a moron for believing what I said, even someone like you should have figured it out sooner!"

"Why you…." Naruto then saw Sasuke make a hand sign. He looked in shock.

"And just so you don't interfere with orders," Sasuke paused, "Genjutsu; Sleep Jutsu,"

Naruto fell asleep in seconds. When he woke up it was daytime, and Mina was gone.


	9. Preperations

Naruto looked around in confusion in shock after he regained full consciousness.

"Mina? MINA! No, I lost her, again!" Naruto thought, "How could I loose her again?"

In anger me punched the ground bellow him and cried out tears.

"Why? Why can't I protect her? Why is it always her?" He screamed this out in sadness as he curled down onto the ground. Tears he cried couldn't stop, he really messed up, that's what he thought. He knew if he saw through what Sasuke said then there was a chance Mina would still be with him. That's what he thought. He then heard running. He quickly got into a fighting stance with a kunai in his right hand.

"They got Mina and now they're coming after me? Figures!" Naruto thought. The footsteps got louder. The bushes rumbled and out of them revealed Kyuubi.

"_There you are, I've been looking all over,_" Kyuubi said.

"It's about time you woke up!" Naruto said annoyed and pocketed his kunai.

"_You try being under a sleep spell for nearly a day!_" Kyuubi said, "_Actually, it was nice,_"

"I don't care!" Naruto yelled, "We have to go and-"

"_I know, get Mina. Rokubi's trying to sense her but he's having trouble for some reason,_"

"I did hear Mina scream, like she was in pain."

"_I heard Rokubi screaming as your father was trying to wake me up, damn it was loud too,_"

Naruto tightened his fist. "I don't know what they did to her, but they'll pay, once I get them!"

Kyuubi nodded and turned on his side. Naruto knew that they were going back to the house to get Rokubi. They then headed of to see Matsuri at the Sakkakukage Mansion. The guards looked in confusion but let him pass through.

"Matsuri, we gotta talk, now" Naruto said sitting down in front of her.

"Where's Mina? Last night some villagers told me they heard a scream and howl last night," Matsuri said. Naruto was saddened.

"She was kidnapped." Naruto paused, "By Sound Ninja."

"What?" Matsuri was in shock; she knew Orochimaru was associated in all this. She was scared; if Mina was gone there was the possibility that she was next.

"_You have no reason to worry, he's only after Mina_." Rokubi said, "_he would have attacked the village if he was after you,"_

"I suppose you're right," Matsuri paused, "Have you told anyone else about this?"

"Not yet, I was going to tell Sakura after I got back to the house," Naruto said looking down at the floor.

"Call her now," Matsuri suggested. Naruto partly smiled at Matsuri then called Sakura. He set it to Hologram Mode so there would be a bigger screen.

"Hey Naruto, what's up? Did you catch the people who trashed your house?" Sakura asked.

"No, I've got some bad news," Naruto said with a sad face. Kakashi then rung in an instant after Naruto finished.

"Something happen, Naruto?" he asked.

"Well yeah," Naruto paused, "I'll come straight out with it. Mina's been kidnapped,"

"Again?" Sakura asked, "By who?"

"Sound Ninja," Was all Naruto needed to say and it put both Sakura and Kakashi in shock.

"WHAT?" Sakura and Kakashi yelled.

"Sakura, what are you yelling about?" A familiar voice said. Matsuri recognized it immediately.

"Sakura, who are you with?" Matsuri asked.

"Who are? Uh Tsunade, how can you?" Sakura asked looking over to her left.

"My name's not Tsunade!" Matsuri said.

"Matsuri is that you?" It was a voice close to Matsuri's, suddenly a look alike of Matsuri came up on screen, and only there was a tiny blue diamond on her forehead and she was dressed in green and tan clothes.

"Tsunade? What are you doing in Hokage's tower?" Matsuri asked.

"Oh, I'm the new Hokage," Tsunade said with a smile.

"WHAT THE? I'M SUPPOSE TO BE HOKAGE!" Naruto yelled, Matsuri and Tsunade talked, completely ignoring Naruto.

"Tsunade who's this?" Sakura asked.

"My long lost twin, Matsuri," Tsunade explained.

"WHAT THE?" Sakura was in shock; Naruto was a bit confused after he calmed down. He thought Tsunade would be mean! But she looks so… gentle. He was confused deeply.

"So where are you?" Tsunade asked.

"In the North Illusion Village, I'm North Sakkakukage. You know we can do business right now," Matsuri said.

"HEY! Less talk! More rescuing Mina!" Naruto yelled.

"I can assemble a team if you need us to," Kakashi said.

"I know the perfect Chunnin leader," Matsuri said.

"Fine, Naruto will mean up with the assembled team somewhere in the Land of Fire, south of the Leaf Village," Matsuri said, Naruto was happy.

"Wait! He's not heading out alone is he?" Kakashi asked in shock.

"No, he shall be escorted by two of our finest Chunnin," Matsuri said.

"Kyuubi and Rokubi will be with me! I don't need a babysitter!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes you do! If not someone else that's after them!" Matsuri and Kakashi yelled. Naruto then remembered Kyuubi said when they first made their agreement. He remembered the Akatsuki. He wanted to ask about them but then he felt that he'd find out in time. Naruto stayed quiet as he saw the others gather a team off screen and planning everything.

An hour passed before someone came to the Sakkakukage mansion and sat down. There were two people actually, both cloaked in purple hooded robes and basic ninja equipment. Scrolls, kunai, shuriken big and small, the whole anacolutha. Their lower facial features were hidden under a mask that hid the complete lower half of their face including the nose. The two were different genders. The woman was twice the age as Naruto with very short black hair with red dyed ends and brown eyes. The man had well combed light blue dyed hair and hazel eyes.

"You wanted to see us?" The man said.

"Yes, I have an S-Rank mission for you two!" Matsuri said.

"WHAT?" The both off them shouted, both of them never had an S-Rank before! They weren't even the best ninja of the village, why would she ask them?

"I know this may be extensive, especially to you, Suzuka, but I had no choice, I have to keep my best Shinobi here in the village, including myself." Matsuri calmly explained. The woman reacted to the name with a smile, maybe she was this Suzuka, and it couldn't be the man anyway. The man looked at Matsuri with worry.

"So what is the mission?" he asked.

"Assisting at rescuing Mina Lusion," Matsuri spoke those words and immediately Suzuka and the man freaked out.

"She's been kidnapped? The New Lusion Clan Head has been kidnapped?" They both asked in response.

"Yes, I need you to protect someone during this mission," Matsuri explained, just as Naruto started to open the door. It was quite convenient actually.

"Who?" Suzuka asked.

"The fiancée of Mina Lusion," Matsuri immediately pointed at Naruto and the two new Shinobi looked at him, "Naruto Uzumaki!"

"N-N-Naruto… Uzumaki?" Suzuka asked, she looked at him with wonder and admired him.

"Matsuri, don't tell me you got bodyguards already!" Naruto asked in annoyance. Rokubi came into the room followed by Kyuubi in miniature form.

"We accept! It would be an honor to protect Uzumaki Naruto!" The man said.

"I thought you would accept, that's why I called you Ayamu," Matsuri said.

"It is an honor to meet you at last!" Suzuka hugged Naruto in joy, "My god you are so handsome I just want to squeeze you!"

"Can't breathe!" Naruto said as he was hugged. Kyuubi didn't help; he only looked over with disappointment and sighed.

"_Why did Naruto grow up to be like this?_" Kyuubi asked himself. Rokubi only sat there looking around into space, wondering what happened to his mistress.

At one of the southern most points of the Land of Fire, the Sound Four and Sasuke were resting. Sasuke was the only one that was not asleep; instead he had the unconscious Mina lying on his lap. She always looked so peaceful when sleeping. Sasuke stroked her hair a few more times then looked out into the sea.

"Come and find me, Naruto." He thought, "I'm ready for you!"

Back near the Lusion household the two figures cloaked in black clothing with red clouds on it arrived. They didn't walk into the house. The one known as Kisame sighed.

"Looks like we missed all the fun, our target's even gone again!" He wined.

"Indeed, but we have a trail. I have an idea on who did this." The one known as Itachi said. His eyes still had Sharingan on them.

"Really, who?" Kisame asked.

"That I won't tell you, let's go," Itachi said before he turned to walk down the path.

"But we just got here," Kisame said but then he sighed again, "I guess you're right,"

"Sasuke," Itachi thought, "Why were you here?"


	10. Who Are You?

"Okay, I know this sounds extensive but," Naruto paused and took a deep breath, "CAN YOU GET OFF ME?"

Suzuka moaned and let go of Naruto as they walked near the exit to the Lusion Manor from the village. This time Naruto was without his watch because Matsuri took it in order to speak with Tsunade and make peace agreements and other things to make a fair alliance. Suzuka was now saddened that she had to let go of Naruto. But as usual Rokubi felt sympathy so he jumped up into her arms and the instant he did that, she stopped.

"Suzuka, is something wrong?" Ayamu asked turning back to she Suzuka looking down at Rokubi with shock. Ayamu plugged his ears; for some reason he knew what was going to happen.

"So… so… " Suzuka took a long pause before an explosion of voice, "ADORABLE!"

She screamed that at the top of her lungs before she squeezed Rokubi twice as much as Naruto, but Rokubi could barely feel it because Mina was also sharing his pain. He wondered if she was all right.

Mina groaned as the pain came to her unconscious self. Sasuke heard the groan, as she was being carried on his back he thought she would awaken soon. But she just went back to sleep as the energy from her body wouldn't allow her to wake up. Not just yet anyway.

"Did she wake up?" Sakon asked.

"Naruto's probably doing something stupid to Rokubi, according to rumors Rokubi and the one he's infused with share pain," Sasuke said, "It must be true,"

Sakon nodded as they continued their journey toward the Land of Sound.

"So, you ready to head out now?" Tsunade asked a group. Before her were four Shinobi, all very different. The leader nodded, "We'll make sure to meet up with them,"

Tsunade got out something from her pocket and it was revealed to be Sakura's communication watch, "Take this, that way you can talk with Naruto, and possibly Mina if she escapes,"

The leader nodded and put it on his wrist, he held it up to his face and it was revealed to be Shikamaru.

"I won't fail you Lady Hokage," He said. The rest of the group members revealed to be Kiba, Choji, and finally Neji. Each of them was determined as ever to complete this mission. They knew if they did this connections with the North Illusion Village would become greater, especially since Tsunade and Matsuri are in charge.

"Let's head out!" Shikamaru ordered. As a Chunin he could now command missions like other Chunin. Most it was because they were all Genin and he was Chunin. The rest of them nodded and headed out with Tsunade watching them leave the gates of the village in wonder, and worry. They were facing up to subordinates of Orochimaru, not to mention an old teammate as well. She really hoped they could all make it back in one piece. Literally.

"Alright, now that we're packed let's head out," Ayamu said. At the house they gathered supplies and food for the trip. They don't know how long it will take to rescue Mina but they will do it. Naruto nodded.

"We can move out at dawn," Suzuka said.

"NO!" Naruto shouted; both of them looked at him in shock, "I need to get to her as soon as possible! We're leaving now!"

Ayamu looked at him with shock but he was able to smile at Naruto's courage. Suzuka just looked in curiosity.

"Alright, we can go now," Ayamu, said kindly. Naruto smiled brightly ad Kyuubi walked into the room.

"_Now, who's going to ride Rokubi?_" Kyuubi asked.

"I guess I could, Ayamu is fast," Suzuka said.

"_Fine, but it will be only for the first part of the mission, when Mina is rescued she shall ride me,_" Rokubi said, _ "Traditionally only my master rides unless he or she gives permission. However I will make an exception concerning the circumstances,"_

"You're strict," Suzuka said approaching him with caution. Rokubi allowed her to get on as they got out of the house.

"Now, we'll meet at a southern town called Tonugo, it's suppose to be a fishing town," Ayamu said as he came out the door.

"_I know that place, years back I used to help buy fish there, I can point us in the right direction,_" Rokubi said as he started to dart down the path of the mountain.

"Hold on Suzuka! Rokubi is known to go fast!" Ayamu said.

"_Don't flatter me,_" Rokubi said annoyed. Suzuka didn't do as he said, instead she bent down and placed her hands on his fur, Rokubi was used to this. All his young masters or Mistresses had done the same thing on a few of their rides. He smiled inside, she reminded him of Mina and her mother, Umi.

It's been about a few minutes after Sasuke and the Sound Four moved again, and Sasuke felt Mina sifting, and heard her groaning, she was waking up.

"She's waking up!" Sasuke said.

"Great," Sakon said, "Everyone be prepared she might run away!"

"Yes, sir!" everyone else expect Sasuke said. Immediately they stopped on the ground and placed Mina against a tree. She groaned once more and looked around weakly. She felt burning on her chest, where her Half-seal is and she saw a circle and plus sign covering it. She looked confused.

"What's this?" Mina thought aloud.

"She's not resisting, is she still half asleep?" Sasuke thought getting into a battle position. The Sound Four looked in a calm stance, waiting. Mina had finally gained full consciousness and looked at Sasuke and the Sound Four.

"Where am I?" Mina asked, "Who are you? … Who am I?"

Sasuke looked in shock. Mina had completely lost her memory!  
"I must have given it too much power! The shock went straight to her brain and her memory was cut off!" Sasuke thought in panic, then he just realized something, as well as Sakon.

"Now it will be easier to get her to Orochimaru!" They both thought. Sasuke got out of his battle position and approached Mina.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I can only remember once thing." Mina paused, "Pain."

"Pain, well then I would have expected it from that Tracing Seal on you," Sasuke said. Jirobo was confused, but Tayuya looked at him sternly. He understood right then.

"T-tracing Seal?" Mina asked, scared and confused.

"Hurry and guard the Area, they might come soon," Sasuke ordered to the Sound Four, all went off.

"Please! Tell me what's going on!" Mina said in worry.

"I was just getting to that, but we can't be too careful so I sent them off," Sasuke said in a calm explaining voice. Yet everything he told to her is a lie he has forged from the moment she asked who she was.

"Careful about what?"  
"We have rescued you,"

"R-rescued? From who?"

"I spike-haired person, named Naruto Uzumaki. He has been keeping you against your will as a slave,"

"For what?"  
"For your power,"

"What?"

"The power you possess, and another power you hold. We have rescued you to see one person who can help you, but you can also help him."

"How?"

"There is a way you can heal his arms that have been turned to stone, and he shall grant you freedom from the one who seeks your power for evil,"  
"His name?'

"My employer and Lord; Lord Orochimaru."

Mina, in her gullible way, trusted Sasuke and wanted to help Orochimaru. But deep down she felt her past emotion of not trust to Orochimaru, but she still wanted to help. Sasuke smiled kindly on the outside but smiled an evil grin on the inside. Like Naruto, she has fallen for his words. She knew she was gullible and he knew he could use it. He didn't think it would have been this useful!

"Please! Let's get there as soon as possible!" Mina said in worry.

"Don't worry, we'll be there in a few days," He said caressing her left cheek. He said it so kindly; it wasn't like his at all. But he was a good actor. He knew that if this keeps up not only would Orochimaru have Mina, but Mina could finish off Naruto herself without hesitation. He was deeply going to enjoy all of this.


	11. Revealance

**Why aren't you all commenting? Please comment please! Oh spoiler warning, for those who DON'T know what Orochimaru does to have his immortality (this is found in Wikipedia and in the Shippuuden Manga) Do NOT read Rokubi's flashback at the end! You have been warned! **

Ayamu was driving the boat that Naruto and Suzuka were on. Naruto was being his impatient self and insisting we go at full speed. Ayamu refused to do so until deep water. All Suzuka was doing was staring at the Land of Illusions as they drove away from it. She was to tell them when she could not see the tallest point of what you can see in the North Illusion Sea. She looked off because this was the first time she was leaving her homeland, despite the fact she was nervous she was able to muster courage to go on with this. Deep in her heart she knew that she would help Naruto and Ayamu achieve this mission, but she also felt a bit of despair at the end.

Sasuke finished explaining his lie to Mina and they were on their way to the Sound village once again. Mina, still having her memories lost followed them with a smile. In relief Sasuke and the Sound Four led her through the Land of Fire. Still they had to worry, they knew Naruto would come eventually with backup, and who knows what else is after Mina. They knew that they would have to battle at one point, maybe even separate, but they thought they could beat anyone in their way. They would have to if they wanted to see their master again.

"Aren't you worried at all?" Tsunade asked Matsuri through their transmission talk. Matsuri frowned and nodded, "I am worried, I only hope that the Akatsuki know of this and think that they are in the Leaf Village,"

"There have been reports of the Akatsuki being spotted here, even some Jounin reported that the converged with two." Tsunade said. She said it calmly, hoping that her sister would not be spooked.

"What?" Matsuri was in shock.

"They're gone now though," Tsunade paused, "I've heard they came your direction. They should be there now,"

Matsuri panicked.

"No, they should be searching the home now! They'll come to the village if they can't find her! I've got to warn the villagers!" Matsuri almost screamed.

"MATSURI!" Tsunade yelled. Matsuri calmed down immediately, "They won't come to you,"

"I'm worried if they catch up with the Sound Ninja now, if they do Sasuke's as good as dead." Matsuri said. Tsunade nodded.

"You're right, but don't worry, I'm sure that they'll never make it before Naruto does," Tsunade said this for comfort. For the both of them, and with this Matsuri was able to smile.

"I wouldn't suggest combating with them, especially with Itachi," Tsunade said after a long paused. Matsuri nodded. She was calm now and ready for anything.

"All I can do is wait then." Matsuri looked out her window to see three birds passing by. She smiled.

"After this mess is over, I hope we can make the rest of our terms of alliance," Tsunade said.

"I would like that, very much." Matsuri then ended the transmission and looked at the sky, "Naruto only you can save Mina and Sasuke"

"Naruto! Hey stop! I'm driving!" Ayamu was complaining that Naruto was trying to get in charge of the wheel and the other controls. He tried to get Naruto away from them but he wouldn't give up.

"_Stop fighting you two! If you don't I will blast you off this ship!"_ Kyuubi yelled in annoyance. Rokubi was trying to separate them by force but still in a kind way.

"You two stop it! Do you two want to rescue Miss Lusion or not?" Suzuka yelled. Both of them stopped and looked at her.

"She's driving," They both said in agreement. Suzuka smiled as they ran to the portside of the deck.

"_Reminds me of myself when I'm pissed, sure you don't have the Nibi?_" Kyuubi asked. Suzuka turned away from him and started to drive again. She was sad but she expressed it as mad. Kyuubi feared her a bit. He turned away.

"I'll shut up now," he said in worry.

"What is taking those five so long?" Orochimaru yelled while trying to contain his pain, "They should have been back by now!"

"An operation such as this takes time, not to mention the distance. I'm sure they are on their way back here as we speak," Kabuto tried to comfort his lord with the fact that Mina would soon be in his possession. But with his pain, Orochimaru knew soon could not be soon enough. If he could he would have her in possession tonight. Even he knew that it was impossible, unless the Sound four and Sasuke already crossed the borders with nobody tailing them. Orochimaru knew at least Naruto would be following with maybe some back up. From what he heard about him he thought he would be crazy enough to chase after her alone.

"Send Kimimaro in a few days if they do not return, a few hours after that I'll need you to go," Orochimaru ordered this casually, which was unlike him in this state of unbearable pain.

"I understand, I will make sure these are followed," Kabuto then walked out of the room. Orochimaru smiled. To escape the pain he tried to picture the face of Mina when he was going to do what he almost did to his old Akatsuki partner; Itachi Uchiha.

Kabuto walked down another hall and opened a door. Inside the room he could see someone attached to some sort of system. It was a man of average white skin and his facial features were hidden under a white cloth.

"Do I have orders?" The man asked.

"Not yet but in a few days you'll be sent out," Kabuto paused, "Be careful out there,"  
"I understand, after all, I am Lord Orochimaru's ideal container," The man smiled as he said this.

"Yes, but a new one is coming, when you go out you are to retrieve her and bring her back here. If you cannot I will come to help," Kabuto explained slowly.

"If that is the case then I shall not fail," The man said with a smile.

"You are the same as always, Kimimaro," Kabuto said to the man. The man, Kimimaro, then smiled.

"Kabuto-sensei?" The man named Kimimaro asked, Kabuto only continued typing, "Be honest, how long do you think I have left?"

"I'm not sure exactly, all I can say is not long. Not long enough to become a useful container," Kabuto explained.

"I see, then that is what I must do, to have some meaning to my useless existence," Kimimaro tried to move but Kabuto wouldn't let him, not now anyways. Kabuto looked at the screens in worry.

"They better get here, no way we can keep this girl if someone's after her. Also, she won't be here on her free will and certainly try and escape." Kabuto thought this deeply. But he did not know that Mina lost her memory, so he didn't put that card into play. At least, not until he saw for himself.

As the now escorted Mina followed along with Sasuke, she then noticed a watch on her wrist. She had no memory of it and started to look at it more curiously. She tried her best to ignore it so she wouldn't bump hard into anything. Sasuke slowed down to be beside her.

"Just give it to me, t could be dangerous after all," Sasuke said. With her gullible trust she took it off her wrist and gave it to Sasuke. Both went on.

"Finally, we're here!" Naruto said looking off the boat to see their destination; Tonugo. It was a small and peaceful town with a huge market for passing travelers. Some houses were on construction so you could tell it was an evolving town. But fishing and food market wasn't all that was happening; there was also some lodging, taverns and cafes. All of them were going to meet in an old tavern names Ocean's Halter. It was a sailor themed place, but not so much, mostly sea. They even had some soups there besides what is usually served at taverns. Naruto eagerly got off the boat and ran into town.

"Naruto-Sama! Wait for us!" Ayamu yelled finishing docking the boat. Suzuka ran after the both of them with Kyuubi and Rokubi behind her.

"_Energetic as ever_" Kyuubi thought. Rokubi ran much faster up to Naruto. As much as Naruto he was determined to get Mina away from Orochimaru. If they didn't, disaster would come. Rokubi knew that much more than Naruto, because he knew what Orochimaru would do to her.

One night when Mina was still young she was awakened by an urge. But Rokubi took control of her and walked into her caretaker's room like she just had a bad dream. Mina tugging on his shirt awakened Third Hokage and he looked at her with a gentle smile. He was used to it because she was in the stage that she was dependant on a parent. Not only that but Rokubi has the ability to mimic his master.

"Did you have a bad dream?" He asked. Rokubi nodded. He climbed up on the bed and sat next to him.

"It was about Orochimaru," Rokubi used Mina's voice to say this. Third looked at him.

"I guess this means your mind is curious on what he does now," Hokage was lost in his memories; One that he could never forget.

"He was trying to contain me," Rokubi said. Mina truly had this dream but Rokubi erased it from her memory, to save her mind.

"This creeps me out as much as you will be," Third paused, "For immortality he transforms and devours the one he transfers into."

Rokubi gasped. Pictures flashed into his mind of the agony Mina would suffer if this happened. On that night he vowed never to have her into his grasp for that to happen. But he could never keep that promise, because he just broke it.


	12. Battle Formation!

"Hey! YOU!" Naruto was very impatient so he decided to ask people where the Ocean's Halter is exactly. Unfortunately he did this in an aggressive point of view: scaring everyone away and chasing after them. Ayamu would have to pull him and stop them.  
"Maybe I should do the talking, eh Naruto-Sama?" He said. Naruto became upset and stood next to Suzuka in annoyance. Ayamu walked up to one of the people Naruto scared and kindly asked him.

"I'm sorry, my friend is impatient. Could you please tell us where the Ocean's Halter Tavern is?" He asked this kindly.

"It's just at the north side of Central Square, You can't miss it because it has a mermaid of it's sign," The old man explained. Ayamu smiled.

"Thank you very much," Ayamu bowed as he said this and walked back to Naruto. As they passes to get to Central Square Suzuka heard him say, "Kids are getting well mannered these days,"

She smiled happily as she held Rokubi in her arms, deep in thought as he looked up at the blue sky. He was thinking of Mina once more. Deep depression loomed his eyes as he thought over what Third Hokage said to what he thought was Mina. Rokubi had always guessed that Orochimaru used a life draining Jutsu to suck the life out of the one he got hold of someone. He didn't expect what he heard those years ago, nor was he aware that if Mina heard she would have never wanted to be so determined to take down Orochimaru years to come from then. Still, he couldn't help at think what would happen if Mina did remember that dream and hear Hokage's words. It was a dreadful thought indeed.

Suddenly he felt his body shaking. He panicked and bit Suzuka, who was shaking him, not to hard thought.

"Ow, Rokubi, I was trying to say that we're here," Suzuka said this after Rokubi had looked up at her. He looked forward to see that they were entering the place that had been described to them by the descriptions they heard from the crowds. Entering the place they could immediately see the bartender in front of them at the back. Many tables were in front of them and beside them. All around the group could see people fighting, talking, and even gambling. Not many were smoking or drinking but good majorities were being rambunctious indeed. Naruto looked around in silence too see if anyone familiar was there. Over on the bar, a ways from the bartender he saw someone with a hood on his back and a white puppy on his head. Naruto walked up to him in curiosity and friendliness He smiled as he patted the person on the back.

"Hey Kiba, what're you doing here?" The person responded by looking at him and smirking, "What do you think, responding to your distress,"

Kiba sounded like he was excited and at the same time calm. To the right of him you could see Shikamaru looking bored off on his right near where the bartender was. To Kiba's left Choji was having a great deal of time trying to see what was good on the menu he asked the bartender for. Earlier Shikamaru tried to stop Choji because Shikamaru expected them not to be there for long. Neji was on Shikamaru's right side looking bored, which was unusual for him. After Naruto said hi to Kiba, Ayamu and Suzuka walked over with Kyuubi and Rokubi. Immediately Kyuubi growled at Akamaru atop Kiba's head. These two were tense probably since the Chunnin Exams second stage ended.

"Kyuubi," Naruto petted Kyuubi again and sent him in the seal. Finally all other others turned to Naruto, Suzuka, Ayamu and Rokubi.

"So we've got three Chunin, four Genin and two tailed beasts, things may just look up if our opponents aren't ridiculously strong." Shikamaru said in a bored tone, as usual, "Naruto, what do you remember about the guys that took Mina?"

Naruto pondered a little then spoke, "one was huge, like Choji. Uh, Sasuke was with them, there was a girl with pink hair, some guy with extra arms and I think the last had two heads or something,"

Shikamaru wasn't thrilled to hear Sasuke was with the Sound Ninja. In fact almost everyone was in shock as Naruto's mind grew into more regret about loosing Mina. Plummeting him to the deep corners of his mind. He was brought back by Shikamaru saying, "Well, let's get going. If they cross out of the Land of Fire then we are toast,"

Neji nodded in agreement, "I looked around using Byakugan and depicted they are halfway across the Land of Fire at this moment, they took a break moments ago. The strangest thing was it seemed Mina was cooperating with them. She even was smiling at Sasuke,"

This brought even greater shock to everyone, severally to Naruto and Rokubi.

"I can answer that," Rokubi said in a whisper, everyone paused to look at him, "when I woke up from my pain I seemed to forget who I was. If it wasn't for Kyuubi being next to me then I would have lost my memory."

"You can thank me later," Kyuubi said through Naruto. Akamaru and Kiba were a little surprised at this.

"That must be what happened, the pain for her was so much it cut of her memory from her operating parts of the brain. " Rokubi finished. Shikamaru took his explanation through his brain and smiled.

"You're right, that's the only way besides using a Jutsu directly on the brain," He said, "man, now it's going to be difficult to get her back with us,"

"I refuse to believe that getting her back is impossible!" Naruto said in anger. Everyone in the groups looked at him, "I got Mina back before and I'll sure as hell do it again! No matter what Sasuke's gunna pay, big time too!"  
Naruto's words put confidence back in Rokubi's heart he looked up at him.

"You're right, if she could be rescued before she can be rescued now!"

"Then what are standing around chatting about? Let's go!" Suzuka said. With that all them headed out into the forest north of the town. Shikamaru stopped them there.

"Hey Sasuke, can I ask you something?" With curiosity of some feeling, Mina pursued Sasuke to give her an answer. Mina and Sasuke were the only ones awake, the rest were sleeping. Sasuke looked at her as kind yet professionally as he could.

"Sure, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked. Still he was worried that anything he said about Naruto or Rokubi or the Illusion Village could trigger her memory to come back to her. He would have to be careful about his answer to whatever question he had.

"I keep getting this strange feeling, like I'm doing something wrong. And I just can't shake this feeling that I can't trust this Orochimaru person you're bringing me to. But I still feel calm around you," Mina paused, "why do I get these feelings?"  
Sasuke did not like this one bit. She still had her feeling parts of her memory but at least she didn't remember why she had these feelings. He would have to make up another lie to keep her on their side. He smiled as he got an idea from his mind.

"It must be an effect of a mind control Jutsu Naruto placed on you. He either that used a Jutsu to place false memories in you. I was lucky to have to restrain you with pain to stop you. If not you could have killed me, the one who is trying to save you," Sasuke then realized he told her that he caused the pain she remembered. If that triggered her memory, he thought, then I'm fucked.

"So you caused me pain to save me?" Mina then paused and hugged him, "Thanks, if you didn't as you said I could have killed you."

Sasuke sighed in relief, happy to see that it didn't trigger her memory to return. What's more she trusts him even more.

"Soon, Lord Orochimaru, soon you'll be healed and she shall belong to you," Sasuke thought as Mina sat beside him. She started to close her eyes and sleep once more. Sasuke was tempted to have her lay in his lap again but he let her be against the tree.

"Shikamaru? What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"We need to be in a formation," Shikamaru said, "if we wander like this then we'll have barely any chance.

"I agree," Rokubi said, "With my experience the formation is the main things that should be organized on a mission or there is more possibility that the mission will fail,"

"That and a plan," Shikamaru added. Rokubi nodded in agreement.

"A formation? What kind?" Ayamu asked.

"I'm not sure, what are you two here for?" Shikamaru was directing this question to Suzuka and Ayamu.

"To protect Naruto-Sama and help him rescue Miss Mina Lusion," Ayamu responded. He's getting to polite if you ask me, Naruto thought.

"Then a cross," Shikamaru said, "first at the top of the line is Kiba and Akamaru. You two can sniff out the enemy so it's best for you to be in front to guild us. I'm next in line, as leader. Naruto you'll be in the center, once we get mina back it will be your job to help protect her. Plus you can attack best from either front or back. Ayamu, you'll be on Naruto's left side, Suzuka on his right. This way you two can do your duties and have us in not only a pursuit formation but also an attack formation. Rokubi you must stay some part in the middle along with Kyuubi. Once we get Mina you can go into the seal if you choose, but I wouldn't advice it. Next in line is Choji, after all my time with you I know that despite your speed you can give a real blow. Last in line is Neji, using your Byakugan I need you to look behind and in front of us for enemy assaults and traps. It's mist difficult but you can handle it."

With that everyone got into the positions.

"One more thing, show me all your weapons and equipment you have," Shikamaru said, "this way we'll know how much we have and we'll know if there is a trap slipped onto us from the enemy."

"This guy's good," Ayamu thought.

"If he was a Lusion clan member I would trust him to form the formation for every mission we have. His clan must be proud of him." Rokubi thought.

After they counted everything everyone headed out.


	13. Interference

**Goddamn this took a long time because of the retarded logging in system! I have an aim e-mail so once I put it in IT SAYS IT DOESN'T EXIST BASICLY!! Not to mention that my old laptop couldn't access the site correctly. I really was ticked off, I still am, I'm working on the next chapter, just shut up, read and comment for god sakes!**

Why do I seem like I can't trust Sasuke? This thought ran through her head as she started to wake up from a dream. It was very detailed and she made sure to remember. It was like Sasuke was betraying her. It was the dream of the truth of what happened, her kidnapping. Looking down at her chest she could see a plus sign inside a circle over her Half-Seal. She was confused about this and looked up at Sasuke whom was trying to wake her by shaking her.

"What's this?" she asked Sasuke pointing to her sealed Half-Seal.

"Something to retain his mind control," Mina knew he was referring to Naruto, and yet no relief came to her as he said this. She pretended to have relief as they headed off toward the Land of Sound once more.

"Tsunade, I'm still worried about them, they could die from this," Shizune said to Tsunade as she was supposedly doing work.

"With two tailed beasts and some backup from the Illusion village, everything should be fine," Tsunade said as she flipped through pages. Shizune sighed.

"Well what if there is no backup? What if Rokubi was in the seal when she was taken?" Shizune asked.

"Then Mina's memory will trigger faster and she can delay them from getting to the Land of Sound," Tsunade said. The last thought of Shizune's mind finally burst sound after a long pause.

"What if the Akatsuki get involved?"

There was a long pause as Tsunade stopped flipping through the pages of reports. She then was worried but didn't show it.

"Nothing we can do about it now, that must be the team," Tsunade paused.

"But Lady-" Shizune was cut off.

"You know as well as I do that we are short handed!" Tsunade interrupted in almost a shout.

"You are putting Gennin in danger by having them go up against not only sound ninja but the Akatsuki? What are you thinking Lady Tsunade?" Shizune said in a shout. Silence once more took over the room. All Tsunade did was walk out of the room, leaving Shizune to sigh.

Days passed, almost to the border, the Sound Four stopped from most of the day, seeing as Mina was retaining a grasp on her lost memory. This caused her to faint many times as they approached the Land and give her numerous headaches. In order for her trust to be retained they had to stop and wait. They did this knowing that the ones of their tail will catch up eventually. But this last one now was only hours away from Orochimaru's lair and an hour from the Land of Sound. Sasuke was able to care for her, seeing as he was the one Mina trusted the most out of all of them. The rest would sleep, scout the area or be on their guard. Sakon was getting annoyed by all of this.

"Sasuke," He approached Sasuke looking cross, Sasuke merely looked up at him as he held Mina in his lap, "If she's the type I think she is she would want us to go on, not wait for her,"  
"I'm not stopping just because of that," Sasuke said, "there are two other reasons."  
"Oh really? Would you care explaining them to me?"

Sasuke paused before he looked up at Sakon once more.

"If we keep traveling, these headaches will only get worse. If they get worse they may cause her memory to return. That is if extreme pain is the trigger. Secondly, assuming it doesn't come back, the headaches may cause resistance to her being absorbed. Thus Orochimaru would be unable to get her power." Sasuke stroked her head as he said this and even looked down at her, he then for the last time of that conversation, looked at Sakon, "You understand?"

Sakon only nodded before he slowly walked away, leaving Sasuke alone with the unconscious Mina. But they weren't alone, someone in the bushes did not move, waiting for the perfect time to come out.

"No use hiding, come on out," Sasuke paused, "Itachi,"  
Itachi, brother of Sasuke, and his partner Kisame, emerged from the bushes. The only ones there, not even the Sound Four knew they were here, only Sasuke. Ready for anything, Sasuke activated his Sharingan; he wanted Itachi to make the first move.

"Do you hate me know, brother? Have you killed your best friend?" Itachi paused, "or are you to weak to do that?"

"It doesn't matter now, I hope your ready to die." Sasuke said in furry, "Cause I'm going to end you!"

Sasuke then let Chidori form into his hand and charged at Itachi, yelling his name in anger. But it was in vain; Itachi grabbed his arm and the Chidori went into the tree next to him.

"Chidori, you really are weak. I have no time for you," Itachi broke Sasuke's arm and a scream came. Now knowing there was danger, the Sound Four rushed to see what was wrong. They saw Itachi approaching Mina with bored eyes. Kisame was just looking at Sasuke whom was on the ground screaming in pain.

"You were right, he is weak," Kisame said before the Sound Four arrived. Sakon looked in shock at Itachi's advance, so he was in action.

"Stay away from her! Orochimaru needs her!" Sakon said forcing Itachi away from their captive. Itachi stepped back a bit and then looked at them.

"So, not only us but Orochimaru wishes for the power of Rokubi," Itachi said, "Why am I not surprised?"  
"Shut it you bastard! You have no reason to take our captive!" Tayuya screamed.

"If our goal is to become reality then we do," Itachi said.

"Orochimaru needs this vessel to live!" Kidomaru yelled, "All you would do is kill her,"

"Then why does he not use one of his own for a body?" Itachi said still keeping his eyes fixated on Mina alone.

"You don't understand, do you Itachi?" Sasuke asked, finally stopping his screams, "It needs to be her,"

"If that is the case then I'll let him die," Itachi said looking at the Sound Four.

"He's not going to do what I think he is, is he?" Sakon backed up a bit and saw Itachi's eyes change. A second later the Sound Four were on the ground, gasping for air.

"He used it," Sasuke and Sakon thought, "Tsukuyomei,"

Itachi just looked at them as he once again approached Mina. This time she stirred from her rest only to see Itachi a few feet away from her and trying to grab her. She kicked him in the stomach and hid behind Sasuke.

"What's going on, Sasuke?" Mina asked looking down at Sasuke's arm. She saw that all her so-called allies were injured and groaning but she remained unharmed. Could he work for Naruto, she thought, no he's too scary.

"Go on, run," Sasuke whispered to Mina.

"But, what about you?" Mina whispered back.  
"I can, take him,"

"But you're badly hurt!"

"If you cross the boarder, you'll be safe, now hurry. He needs you, as much as you need him,"

Mina nodded and ran off. Immediately Kisame and Itachi followed with gaining speed.

"She's close." Rokubi said sitting atop Naruto's head.

"Rokubi, get off my head," Naruto said in annoyance.

"How much longer?" Shikamaru asked, Neji then looked ahead to see Mina being pursued, alone.

"About a mile, not much longer," Neji said.

"Good! I can't wait to beat the hell out of Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"Someone else beat us to it," Neji said. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Wha-what?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke's arm is broken and the others may be unconscious," Neji said, "The four that seem to be unconscious are also in pain, possibly from a Genjutsu,"

"But what about Mina?" Rokubi asked impatiently.

"She's fine, she's just running from some other ninja," Neji said, a gasp went around the middle of the group, "but don't worry, they don't look like they want to harm her, I think they just want to capture her or something,"

"I've got to help her!" Ayamu and Naruto thought. Both decided to jump off ahead of everyone else, leaving Rokubi to fly onto Suzuka's head.

"_Wait you two!"_ Rokubi yelled.

"No use now, we might as well hide as they mess up," Shikamaru said.

"Don't worry, Neji, Akamaru and I will keep track of them," Kiba said with a smile. Akamaru barked right after that as if saying "right!"


	14. Restoration

"Leave me alone!" Mina shouted as she ran. Closer and Closer Itachi crept toward her with Kisame not too far behind. With Naruto about a mile behind, it didn't look too well for Mina.

"_I can't take this anymore! I'm going ahead!"_ Rokubi was determined to protect Mina; he raced ahead at the fastest speed he's seen yet.

"Wow, he's fast, I wonder if Kyuubi's that fast!" Ayamu said in wonder.

"He is," Naruto replied, "come on, we have to catch up!"  
"Right!" Ayamu nodded and they headed off as fast as they could.

Meanwhile Mina was now nearly captured, she was starting to feel the two pursuers behind her, which felt really creepy. Not to mention she was running with most of her energy. She didn't remember any kind of Jutsu at all! Suddenly Rokubi came from the trees and dragged Mina onto the ground.

"We have to hurry! This may be our last chance!" Itachi said before he jumped after Mina and Rokubi. Mina screamed as she as taken by the tiger. Scared she screamed and hit and Rokubi took all the hits.

"_Fret not mistress, I will never hurt you_," Rokubi said peacefully. Only Mina could hear him now. He then concentrated to get inside the seal; he knew it'd be dangerous considering what kind of seal was placed over. He might never be able to fuse with her until this was all over. If it meant getting her memory back, Rokubi would do it. He was able to get inside her and take over the body or defense. Itachi saw the fusion of Rokubi and his master and didn't flinch.

"I didn't want to do this, but it looks like I have no choice," Itachi said, "I may not be able to use Sharingan again today."

Deep inside Mina, rooms came into her mind. He wandered her own mind to find the room Rokubi was in. She wanted to run but the doorway that was there before was now gone. She was trapped, possibly only to suffer and die a painful death by his claws and teeth. That was before she heard it talk once more.

"_I do not wish to harm you, only help you,"_ Rokubi said sitting down. A stone chair formed in front of him as if he created it. Mina slowly walked up and sat in the chair.

"F-for some reason, you seem familiar," Mina said while still shaking.

"_You're body recognizes me while your mind is still in pain,_" Rokubi shrank down to the size of a baby in an attempt to comfort Mina. Mina liked this change but she still was confused.

"What do you mean?" Mina asked.

"_Do you know why you lost your memory?" _Mina simply shook her head and listened, _"It's because the person you now trust put you through so much pain,"_

"Sasuke? Sasuke wouldn't do anything like that!" Mina protested.

"_Nor would Naruto, he is you're friend,_" Rokubi said before facing away from Mina.

"That's not true! Naruto put this seal on me! He wants to use me!" Mina protested.

"_Is that was Sasuke told you?_" Rokubi growled. Mina was now silent and tried to piece together everything. She even started to cry.

"Why, why is it that I must suffer so much pain? Is Sasuke my enemy, or is it really Orochimaru?" Mina said in tears.

"_Let me ask you this, did you ever feel like you couldn't trust Sasuke or did the name Orochimaru bring you great discomfort?"_ Mina spaced out to go through her memories and found a cluster of what Rokubi is referring to.

"Yes, I felt a chill down my spine when the name was said," Mina said looking unhappy.

"_That is your body telling you something is wrong_." Rokubi paused to turn back towards Mina and regrow, "_Do you want your true memories back, or do you wish to go through this confusing life forever_?"

Mina thought for a moment and then stood up with tightened fists.

"I want my memories," Mina paused, "they better be true."

"_I would never mislead you, mistress Mina._"

Suddenly many screens popped up behind Rokubi, all featuring Mina's memories. One by one Mina absorbed the memories and everything was put back in place. Everything made sense to her now; the chilling feelings, the mistrust, everything she felt as she traveled with Sasuke made sense at last.

"If those guys wanted to get me away from Orochimaru, who are they?" Mina asked after getting her memory.

"_Remember when Kyuubi mentioned the Akatsuki?_" Rokubi asked.

"He did mention them on a number of occasions. What do they want?" Mina shrugged.

"_What all power hungry people usually want; more power. We don't know their goal but they want to use all the Tailed Beasts powers for something,"_ Rokubi said.

"Well, apparently if Orochimaru gets me then they can't get you,"

"_I think it would just be harder._"

"So let's kick their Asses!"

"_They're S-Rank ninja_"

"Shit, well there goes beating them,"

"_We'll have to hold them out for a while, we have a rescue team,"_

"I can imagine Naruto wanted to go alone,"

"_You have __**NO**__ idea_,"

"Of that topic, how are we gonna get out of here?"  
_"We have no choice but to run, I'll be the legs"_

"Fine,"

With that the conversation ended, Mina now has her memories back, but no one else knows it.

"I have to use it now, before it's too late," Itachi said slowly opening his eyes towards Mina and Rokubi, "Tsukiyomei,"

Pain, Rokubi and Mina started to feel pain as a world of different colors appeared.

"Fortunately you will feel a minimum pain for this, you should be thankful," Itachi said as he started to stab Rokubi and Mina. Both started to scream in pain as what seemed like minutes passed by. Merely in their minds only an hour has passed. Mina couldn't take the pain, she ended up fainting; giving Rokubi complete control. Luck was not so much on their side; Rokubi was pretty worn out from the pain. He managed to survive the pain without fainting like his mistress did.

"So, you survived it, how unfortunate," Itachi's eyes started to become black once more. No longer was Sharingan an option. Kisame needed to do this alone, and he knew it.

"Cuz I'm gonna take all your chakra!" Kisame said getting out his sword. Rokubi got in a fighting stance, ready for Kisame to come. Kisame tried to slam his sword directly into Rokubi, but it did not prevail; Rokubi jumped high into the treetops.

"You're not going to get away!" Kisame chased after Rokubi.

"MINA!" A sudden flash of orange came by, sending Kisame into the ground. Itachi looked in interest to see someone was on a branch next to the target. Naruto stood next to Mina, looking down to make sure Kisame wasn't getting back up.

"Mina, are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"_Mina's unconscious right now,"_ Rokubi said in response and Naruto didn't even care.

"Get out of here then," Naruto said cracking his knuckles, "I'll take care of this,"  
"_You can't beat either one of these two! They are S-Rank ninja!" _Rokubi hissed, "_We must retreat while they are unable to fight!_"

"So what? If I'm gonna become Hokage someday I have to fight strong enemies!" Naruto said.

"_Naruto, we must! These are few of the people I told you about!_" Kyuubi said, "_If not, we'll be killed!"_

"These guys?" Naruto thought, "you sure?"

"NARUTO!" Ayamu suddenly appeared next to Naruto in a fighting stance.

"Ayamu," Naruto whispered.

"Get Mistress Mina out of here," Ayamu said, "Go on!"

Naruto started to run away with Rokubi, yet he was in tears.


	15. Staling Battles

**Sorry for the long wait to update, got caught up in other things, but I WILL finish this story no matter what! Enjoy!**

"I should have stayed and fought," Naruto thought in anger. Rokubi looked at him and sensed his anger through Kyuubi and frowned.

"_There was nothing you could have done,_" Rokubi said in a warning tone. Naruto looked over quickly at Rokubi in Mina's body but looked back before Rokubi continued, "_Even with the Ransengan you are not strong enough to take on S-Rank ninja alone._"

Naruto looked straight ahead, but directed his words to Rokubi, "But I could have helped Ayamu, he's there alone now! If I can't beat them, he can't either!"

"_But he can stall for time, to get Mina away from everyone who pursues her because of me,_" Rokubi knew all of this was his fault, or rather he felt it was his fault. Just because he was the guardian of the Lusion's Clan Head, he made not just Mina but generations of Lusion Clan Head's become endangered. He knew someone would come after him eventually, and that time came after a fragile person ascended the responsibilities of the Clan Head.

"Come on, it's not your fault," Naruto said, "It's their fault for chasing something in the first place.

"_That makes you sound like a hypocrite Naruto, after all you are chasing the dream of becoming Hokage,_" Rokubi stated.

"But chasing a person is different than chasing a dream!" Naruto said, "It's not the same!"

"Naruto!" Shikamaru came from the side with everyone else. Naruto and Rokubi landed on the ground to meet up and talk.

"Where's Ayamu?" Suzuka asked in worry.

"He's stalling for time," Naruto said.

"_We have to keep moving, or else it will be for naught,"_ Rokubi said.

"Let's get going then!" Shikamaru said, "I gave Ayamu my communicator so once we are safe we can contact him."

All of them headed out on the same order they were in before, but now Mina was in the middle and Naruto was in Ayamu's spot. They ended up journeying into a meadow.

All of a sudden, white daggers came out and pinned almost everyone to a tree, everyone except Mina and Naruto whom dodged the ones aiming at them.

"I can't get free!" Suzuka yelled after more white daggers appeared to pin her down even more. Rokubi immediately got into a fighting stance.

"_Naruto, be carefu-_" Rokubi was cut off by becoming suddenly unconscious and dropping to the ground. In the instance he became unconscious a man appeared behind him and his unconscious mistress. This man was dressed in light purple clothing except for a rope tie on his back that was a dark purple. He also wore dark purple pants under those were some white socks and shoes. The person had varied length hair, at most when down to his shoulders, light green eyes and some redness under his eyes like it was makeup. Above his eyes were two red dots, one over each eye. He caught Mina in his hands as she fell because of his attack. Naruto was very ticked now.

"You, You better let her go right now!" Naruto got really angry, starting to tap into Kyuubi's power.

"_Good luck,_" Kyuubi said, "_I can tell you're really going to need my chakra._"

Naruto's eyes went red, his teeth sharpened and his nails turned to claws. Even his whisker marks came bolder. The man raised an eyebrow but his bored expression stayed the same.

"Oh?" the man said, "Well it looks like we have a lot of trash here."

Naruto had created many shadow clones and created a circle around the man holding Mina.

"Shut up you!" Naruto yelled.

"This vessel is an important part of Lord Orochimaru's dream. It has the flesh that is needed. I won't fail in getting it back to him," the man said.

"Don't talk about Mina as if she was an object!" Naruto, or rather a clone of himself, charged in to attack the man. The man looked like he suddenly pulled out a white dagger and got rid of the clone. Naruto then growled at the man.

"What does Orochimaru want with Mina anyway?" Naruto yelled, "Why does he want Mina so badly?"

"_The Akatsuki I understand but Orochimaru? Not a clue,_" Kyuubi thought to himself, listening in on the conversation.

The man closed his eyes and sighed, "Lord Orochimaru has obtained the Immortality Jutsu, but a vast amount of time is required to learn every jutsu."

"So what does that have to do with Mina?" Naruto paused, "This isn't answering my question!"

"Just because he is immortal, doesn't mean his body is. So before his flesh decays, a fresh new body must become a vessel for his soul." The man explained calmly. Everyone heard this from their pinned positions and gasped.

"So, he's going to use Mina's body?" Naruto was starting to get really angry.

"That's right," The man then got into a battle stance and put Mina aside, covering her with curved white daggers so Naruto couldn't take her easily.

"No, he can't!" Suzuka thought aloud, "I can't let that happen!"

"That's insane!" Shikamaru said.

"No, not Mina," Naruto started to gather more of Kyuubi's chakra, "I won't let you do it!"

Naruto then started to send in more clones on the man, Kimimaro. During the battle one of the clones noticed something weird about the sudden daggers that looked like they came from nowhere.

"Bones?" One of the clones said, confused, before he disappeared. The others, including the original, then noticed and realized.

"This is my Kekkei Genkai, or Bloodline Limit," Kimimaro said as he pulled out on of his shoulder bones for a katana. More clones charged I but they, as well as the ones before them, were defeated.

"I shall show you my dances as we wait," Kimimaro said before more clones charged in. When he attacked it looked more like he was dancing instead of battling. Eventually Naruto was running out of clones to throw at him, and yet none got a scratch on him!

"It's useless, the result will always be the same!" Kimimaro then kept slashing at the oncoming clones. Naruto stood idle as one by one his clones were beaten until there was none left. He stood alone on the grassy plains against this bone-using man.

"Just one left," Kimimaro said, looking at Naruto.

"This guy how is he so strong?" Naruto thought, "none of the clones made a scratch!"

Mina started to stir and gaze at the sky above her.

"What," Mina paused, "What happened?"

"Mina!" Naruto called, making Mina look at Naruto.

"Naruto!" Mina said in joy, until she noticed the man on her left. He looked at her with a menacing stare that would no move from her. Mina felt a chill up her spine, one that she has not felt in a long time. Suddenly from Kimimaro's side of the forest a figure emerged in a blur and headed toward Mina. The figure then swiftly hit her head, making her unconscious again. The figure was then at a complete stop and was able to be identified. Naruto roared the figure's name in anger, "Kabuto!"

Kabuto then looked over at Naruto with a smirk before adjusting his glasses and taking Mina in his arms, then to his back.

"I'd love to stay and chat," Kabuto said with sarcasm, "But this body is needed now."

Kabuto then started to run off with Mina.

"No you don't!" Naruto roared. Before he was able to go after him, Kimimaro instantly came behind him, holding his bone as if he was going to chop off his head.

"Die!" Kimimaro then motioned his arm to chop of Naruto's head. It would have been successful if he weren't kicked away by another figure, which was clad in green. Naruto looked back to see who saved him from death.

"Who are you?" Kimimaro asked after he regained his footing.

"Konoha's green beast," The figure paused to take a breath, "Rock Lee!"  
"Bushy brows," Naruto said in quiet shock.

"Naruto, you should be going after Kabuto now," Rock Lee said.

"But-" Naruto was interrupted by Rock Lee saying, "Just leave him to me!"  
"Just be careful, he uses his bones as weapons!" Naruto warned.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get going!" Rock Lee yelled at Naruto.

"R-Right!" Naruto then jumped off to chase after Kabuto.

"I won't let you!" Kimimaro then tried to attack Naruto but Rock Lee stopped his attack, giving Naruto the chance to escape.

"Bushy brows…" He thought in worry as he saw the first attacks of the battle before he sped up to catch Kabuto before he got to Orochimaru.


	16. Gains of the Winner

The chase was long and hard for both Kabuto and Naruto. Naruto had a hard time keeping up with Kabuto's excessive speed but was able to manage by tapping into Kyuubi's speed. After some time Kabuto went down form the trees and to an entrance that seemed to lead underground. He looked around cautiously and did not see Naruto somehow cleverly hiding in the treetops. Not to mention that Naruto was perfectly still while hiding. Kabuto then walked calmly inside with Mina still unconscious on his back.

"_I don't like the look of this_" Kyuubi said in an uncomfortable tone of voice. Naruto quietly agreed with him, "But we have to save her, we can't let Orochimaru use her like that!"

Kyuubi was still worried but agreed. Naruto then jumped down from the treetops and landed in front of the entrance. He looked deep into the swirling darkness ahead of him that seemed to be broken by some dim torches. He pressed on either way into that broken darkness meanwhile Kyuubi hoped no trap was waiting for them.

Kabuto speeded down the hallways of the hideout with ease and some grace even though he had a weight on his back. He thought nothing more of Mina than a vessel for the future of his lord, which was all. To him she was no one; to him she wasn't even the head of the soon-to-be non-existent Lusion Clan. All that mattered to him was serving Orochimaru, nothing else. He finally stopped at a room and slowly opened the door to it to see Orochimaru in bed, still in pain from his arms. He looked up at Kabuto and smiled wickedly.

"At last, I was beginning to think I'd have to have a contest for my new body," Orochimaru said darkly, he then laughed.

"She'll wake up in a few minutes, do you want me to leave her here or do you have something else in mind?" Kabuto asked.

Orochimaru was silent for a moment, in his thoughts. He finally spoke, "Leave her here,"

"Understood," Kabuto laid Mina's body on the floor at the foot of the bed and left, only to return when he heard blood-curling screaming.

After a while Naruto wanted to run but knew he'd make too much noise if he did. He kept a slow pace, trying to figure out which door was the right one. Many doors were there but he told himself that the doors were not the right ones, somehow he knew.

"_Be thankful we tailed beasts can feel each other's presence,_" Kyuubi quietly growled. Naruto ignored Kyuubi's growl and pressed onward to find Mina. After some time, he heard a familiar scream.

"Mina?" Naruto said to himself quietly at first then shouted the named and ran in the direction of the scream.

Before the scream, Mina awoke to a much different scenery than the field she was in to what seemed like a second ago. She was in a room that looked to be made of stone, she saw a bed to her left and saw a figure in it, laughing.

"At last, your awake," the figure said with an extremely impish smile before his long tongue escaped his mouth for a few seconds.

"Orochimaru," Mina thought, she still sat on the ground but backed up from him and into the door, she tried to open it but it was locked.

Orochimaru laughed again, "just relax, it will be all over soon."

Mina slowly stood up and reached for where she kept her kunai, but her pouch was gone, everything was gone but her clothes!

"No weapons," Mina thought, "Looks like just Jutsu!"

Before she could prepare a Jutsu, something white came out of Orochimaru's mouth and his body became limp. Mina looked to the side of the room to see a giant white snake, it's scaled were other white snakes. Its eyes were Orochimaru's eyes and it seemed to have messy black hair on top of its head. This is Orochimaru's true form. Mina's eyes became wide; her memory of the dream she had when she was four years old came rushing back to her mind. She grasped her head and screamed. Rokubi immediately took over to save her from the snake that was lunging at them. Rokubi grabbed hold of the teeth and was slammed into a wall. Still he tried to hold on as best he could to no avail. The feet slipped, Rokubi then desperately tried to hold onto the teeth only to have the feet grabbed by the tongue. All he could remember is that he was forced to let go, and darkness. Mina had to take over once more.

Darkness, darkness and some kind of purple slime were all that Mina could see when she woke again. The last thing she remembered was the white snake that lunged at her, was she dead? She then noticed a bunch of the smile started to take a taller form with eyes and a tongue.

"Is that Orochimaru?" she thought. She didn't know what to think about the blob, at least not before it headed for her. She panicked slightly as the blob started to speak in Orochimaru's voice, "There is no escape now. Everything you know, everything you are… is now mine,"

"It's never over," Mina said. She then noticed the goop below started to wrap around her legs, creeping up to her body.

"_Mina quickly! Use his own seal against him!_" Rokubi exclaimed inside her mind.

"How?" Mina thought back.

"_You know how!_" Rokubi said before he was forced to silence. Mina was still very confused but she placed her hands on the seal Sasuke placed on her and poured her chakra into it. The seal started to glow and sent a flame of chakra towards Orochimaru. His body started to burn in agony.

"No, this cannot be!" Orochimaru cried, "I am immortal! I cannot be defeated!"

He cried these things as he started to burn along with all the goop around him. His tortured cries could even shiver some of the most rotten beings in the entire world. Eventually Mina was done hearing the cries and decided to do something; reverse the ritual Orochimaru tried to perform on her.

She could not remember how she did it, but she did somehow and she awoke with Naruto having her in his arms once more. His closed eyes were filled with tears as he continuously cried her name.

"I should have been here sooner," Naruto said, "I could have stopped this then! If only I was here sooner!"

Mina then raised her hand to Naruto's face and rubbed it. Naruto opened his streaming eyes with shock as he saw the smile of his fiancé. Her eyes beard no evidence that Mina was gone, it was if she won.

"Naruto," Mina whispered in joy, "He's gone,"

Naruto couldn't believe what she said, but he knew somehow that there was no sign of Orochimaru in her at all. At least nothing that would affect her.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked calmly.

"I used his own seal against him," Mina pointed to her seal to see that the one Sasuke placed was now gone, only Rokubi's Half-Seal remained. Naruto hugged Mina tighter, "I thought I lost you,"

"I'm not lost," Mina said, "I am found,"

Naruto stood up with Mina still in his arms, "let's go home,"

"I can walk you know," Mina said with an annoyed voice, breaking the mood around them. Naruto sighed and set her down on the ground so she could walk on her own. The two of them were about to head out of the room before they heard a gasp in the doorway; it was Kabuto. He looked intently at the two of them at first then his eyes swayed to Mina, examining her. After a long minute of staring he finally spoke, "Which one are you?"

Mina glared at him intently and retorted, "Which one do you think?"

"_Shall I show him what happened mistress?_" Rokubi asked Mina before he jumped out of the half seal. Mina silently approved and Rokubi walked towards Kabuto. Kabuto backed up but then he saw one of Rokubi's six tails move towards his forehead. Once it touched his forehead Kabuto saw all of what happened, answering his question. Kabuto fell to his knees with utter shock, "He-he's dead! Using his own seal against him…"

Kabuto prattled on about his lord being dead even after Mina and Naruto left the room. The two of them exited the hideout to see their entire team, plus Lee, waiting for them at the entrance.

"Mission complete!" Ayamu smiled, "Let's get you back to the Land of Illusions, Miss Mina,"

"We should stop in the Land of Fire first." Mina suggested, "After all you all came to rescue me and deserve a good rest."

"Very well then," Ayamu said in respect, "to the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

All of them headed off towards the Leaf Village to rest and prepare for Mina, Naruto, Ayamu, and Suzuki's trip back to the Land of Illusions. It was misfortune their trip back was short lived by and attack. Many hours after they left the hideout Kisame came from above and smashed the tree branch they would have been on if they hadn't noticed him at all. The team scattered in a circle to see who their opponent was. Another cloaked figure emerged from the treetops and jumped straight for Mina whom was able to dodge easily and take refuge next to Naruto.

"You just made it easier kid," Kisame laughed after he put his sword over his shoulder. Itachi then jumped to Kisame's left side to get a better position towards the two Jinchuriki that were before them.

"I just got out of enemy hands, I'm not slipping into another!" Mina shouted at the two Akatsuki members whom did not move an inch.

"We'll see about that," Itachi said with no emotion before he closed his eyes and reopened, revealing his Mangekyo Sharingan eyes.

"Close your eyes you two!" Neji shouted to Naruto and Mina, "He's about to use a genjutsu!"

The two closed their eyes to late and fell towards the ground after suffering the effects of the genjutsu. Kisame jumped to reach them faster than Ayamu could and jumped off. Itachi also jumped off after it was confirmed Kisame had the two. Neji, Lee, Suzuki, Ayamu, Kiba, Akamaru, Chouji, and Shikamaru took immediate action and chased after the cloaked figures. They could not lose a friend again.


	17. It Ends At Last

The chase was long and hard for both Kabuto and Naruto. Naruto had a hard time keeping up with Kabuto's excessive speed but was able to manage by tapping into Kyuubi's speed. After some time Kabuto went down form the trees and to an entrance that seemed to lead underground. He looked around cautiously and did not see Naruto somehow cleverly hiding in the treetops. Not to mention that Naruto was perfectly still while hiding. Kabuto then walked calmly inside with Mina still unconscious on his back.

"_I don't like the look of this_" Kyuubi said in an uncomfortable tone of voice. Naruto quietly agreed with him, "But we have to save her, we can't let Orochimaru use her like that!"

Kyuubi was still worried but agreed. Naruto then jumped down from the treetops and landed in front of the entrance. He looked deep into the swirling darkness ahead of him that seemed to be broken by some dim torches. He pressed on either way into that broken darkness meanwhile Kyuubi hoped no trap was waiting for them.

Kabuto speeded down the hallways of the hideout with ease and some grace even though he had a weight on his back. He thought nothing more of Mina than a vessel for the future of his lord, which was all. To him she was no one; to him she wasn't even the head of the soon-to-be non-existent Lusion Clan. All that mattered to him was serving Orochimaru, nothing else. He finally stopped at a room and slowly opened the door to it to see Orochimaru in bed, still in pain from his arms. He looked up at Kabuto and smiled wickedly.

"At last, I was beginning to think I'd have to have a contest for my new body," Orochimaru said darkly, he then laughed.

"She'll wake up in a few minutes, do you want me to leave her here or do you have something else in mind?" Kabuto asked.

Orochimaru was silent for a moment, in his thoughts. He finally spoke, "Leave her here,"

"Understood," Kabuto laid Mina's body on the floor at the foot of the bed and left, only to return when he heard blood-curling screaming.

After a while Naruto wanted to run but knew he'd make too much noise if he did. He kept a slow pace, trying to figure out which door was the right one. Many doors were there but he told himself that the doors were not the right ones, somehow he knew.

"_Be thankful we tailed beasts can feel each other's presence,_" Kyuubi quietly growled. Naruto ignored Kyuubi's growl and pressed onward to find Mina. After some time, he heard a familiar scream.

"Mina?" Naruto said to himself quietly at first then shouted the named and ran in the direction of the scream.

Before the scream, Mina awoke to a much different scenery than the field she was in to what seemed like a second ago. She was in a room that looked to be made of stone, she saw a bed to her left and saw a figure in it, laughing.

"At last, your awake," the figure said with an extremely impish smile before his long tongue escaped his mouth for a few seconds.

"Orochimaru," Mina thought, she still sat on the ground but backed up from him and into the door, she tried to open it but it was locked.

Orochimaru laughed again, "just relax, it will be all over soon."

Mina slowly stood up and reached for where she kept her kunai, but her pouch was gone, everything was gone but her clothes!

"No weapons," Mina thought, "Looks like just Jutsu!"

Before she could prepare a Jutsu, something white came out of Orochimaru's mouth and his body became limp. Mina looked to the side of the room to see a giant white snake, it's scaled were other white snakes. Its eyes were Orochimaru's eyes and it seemed to have messy black hair on top of its head. This is Orochimaru's true form. Mina's eyes became wide; her memory of the dream she had when she was four years old came rushing back to her mind. She grasped her head and screamed. Rokubi immediately took over to save her from the snake that was lunging at them. Rokubi grabbed hold of the teeth and was slammed into a wall. Still he tried to hold on as best he could to no avail. The feet slipped, Rokubi then desperately tried to hold onto the teeth only to have the feet grabbed by the tongue. All he could remember is that he was forced to let go, and darkness. Mina had to take over once more.

Darkness, darkness and some kind of purple slime were all that Mina could see when she woke again. The last thing she remembered was the white snake that lunged at her, was she dead? She then noticed a bunch of the smile started to take a taller form with eyes and a tongue.

"Is that Orochimaru?" she thought. She didn't know what to think about the blob, at least not before it headed for her. She panicked slightly as the blob started to speak in Orochimaru's voice, "There is no escape now. Everything you know, everything you are… is now mine,"

"It's never over," Mina said. She then noticed the goop below started to wrap around her legs, creeping up to her body.

"_Mina quickly! Use his own seal against him!_" Rokubi exclaimed inside her mind.

"How?" Mina thought back.

"_You know how!_" Rokubi said before he was forced to silence. Mina was still very confused but she placed her hands on the seal Sasuke placed on her and poured her chakra into it. The seal started to glow and sent a flame of chakra towards Orochimaru. His body started to burn in agony.

"No, this cannot be!" Orochimaru cried, "I am immortal! I cannot be defeated!"

He cried these things as he started to burn along with all the goop around him. His tortured cries could even shiver some of the most rotten beings in the entire world. Eventually Mina was done hearing the cries and decided to do something; reverse the ritual Orochimaru tried to perform on her.

She could not remember how she did it, but she did somehow and she awoke with Naruto having her in his arms once more. His closed eyes were filled with tears as he continuously cried her name.

"I should have been here sooner," Naruto said, "I could have stopped this then! If only I was here sooner!"

Mina then raised her hand to Naruto's face and rubbed it. Naruto opened his streaming eyes with shock as he saw the smile of his fiancé. Her eyes beard no evidence that Mina was gone, it was if she won.

"Naruto," Mina whispered in joy, "He's gone,"

Naruto couldn't believe what she said, but he knew somehow that there was no sign of Orochimaru in her at all. At least nothing that would affect her.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked calmly.

"I used his own seal against him," Mina pointed to her seal to see that the one Sasuke placed was now gone, only Rokubi's Half-Seal remained. Naruto hugged Mina tighter, "I thought I lost you,"

"I'm not lost," Mina said, "I am found,"

Naruto stood up with Mina still in his arms, "let's go home,"

"I can walk you know," Mina said with an annoyed voice, breaking the mood around them. Naruto sighed and set her down on the ground so she could walk on her own. The two of them were about to head out of the room before they heard a gasp in the doorway; it was Kabuto. He looked intently at the two of them at first then his eyes swayed to Mina, examining her. After a long minute of staring he finally spoke, "Which one are you?"

Mina glared at him intently and retorted, "Which one do you think?"

"_Shall I show him what happened mistress?_" Rokubi asked Mina before he jumped out of the half seal. Mina silently approved and Rokubi walked towards Kabuto. Kabuto backed up but then he saw one of Rokubi's six tails move towards his forehead. Once it touched his forehead Kabuto saw all of what happened, answering his question. Kabuto fell to his knees with utter shock, "He-he's dead! Using his own seal against him…"

Kabuto prattled on about his lord being dead even after Mina and Naruto left the room. The two of them exited the hideout to see their entire team, plus Lee, waiting for them at the entrance.

"Mission complete!" Ayamu smiled, "Let's get you back to the Land of Illusions, Miss Mina,"

"We should stop in the Land of Fire first." Mina suggested, "After all you all came to rescue me and deserve a good rest."

"Very well then," Ayamu said in respect, "to the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

All of them headed off towards the Leaf Village to rest and prepare for Mina, Naruto, Ayamu, and Suzuki's trip back to the Land of Illusions. It was fortunate that their trip was not interrupted by anything or anyone. However two people cloaked in black were closely watching them; it was Itachi and Kisame.

"Should we try to get either one of them?" Kisame asked Itachi as the both of them silently chased the group. There were a few moments of silence before Itachi finally spoke his response, "No"

Kisame looked confused, "Huh?"

"We can attempt later, but now since Orochimaru has gone dormant within Rokubi's Jinchurirki it would be useless to try and take her." Itachi stated, "As for the Nine Tails,"

Itachi switched his gaze to Naruto who was overly excited his friends were back together, with the exception of Sasuke who was still passed out from Itachi's attacks earlier. What really annoyed Itachi was the fact he had to deal with the boy Ayamu. Granted the boy had unique Jutsu that he could have easily avoided if his Sharingan was active, but it wasn't because of earlier battles. Instead it made him lose track of the boy and find himself lost among the forest around him. For him it was excessively pathetic. All those thoughts being crammed into the span of a single moment wasn't a new concept for him, he was used to it considering his position.

He finally let his words continue after the moment of silence, "He won't be a problem once the two return to the Land of Illusions."

Kisame smiled, "Yea your right, no rush in this after all."

"Yes, no rush at all," Itachi thought back on the plans of the Akatsuki as they continued to follow the group until they made it back to the Hidden Leaf Village, it was too dangerous to go inside once more.

The group was happy that they made it to the village safely, so was Tsunade and Matsuri when they both heard the report via Sakura's communicator. Only Naruto, Sakura, Mina, Ayamu, And Suzuka stayed after a while, the others were dismissed.

"It's too bad you couldn't get the Uchiha back, he has committed crimes against the Illusion Villages by taking Mina from us," Matsuri stated.

"And for such a disgusting cause, but that's to be expected from Orochimaru." Tsunade, for once, agreed with her twin.

"So is he really gone for good?" Naruto aimed the question both at Tsunade and Mina, asking of both their opinions. Mina did not answer; she was unsure of her own feelings for the time being.

"We can't rule out the possibility that what Mina did was temporary and he may try to take control again," Tsunade said, "And unfortunately there's nothing I can do until that time arises,"

"Days, months, years, who knows when he'll come back?" Matsuri stated, "Naruto, you're going to have to keep a close watch and find any changes in her behavior. Once you notice a change I assume Tsunade will have something ready for her."  
Tsunade expressed her famous smile, "Yes, I'll think of something."  
"So that's it then," Mina said in a glum tone, "Wait until he comes out again and then remove the snake,"

"Any other way would ensure death for you," Tsunade stated as she folded her hands before her face, "The land of Illusions needs your bloodline, and with you being the only one left of said bloodline that is out of the question."

"Yea, I don't want me to die either," Mina said in a nervous tone, trying to imagine the other way.

"In the meantime it's time to return to normal. Ayamu, Suzuka, escort Mina and Naruto back here to the Land of Illusions as soon as possible," Matsuri said strictly, "I will await your arrival,"

Matsuri cut off the transmission after that, Sakura closed her communicator, and waited for Tsunade to speak again.

"Matsuri is right," Tsunade spoke before she leaned back in her chair with a sigh, "However it is not goodbye, your two clans can ensure that."

"But from what we learned, the Uzumaki clan was from the Land of Wirlpools, granted that it no longer exists but the remnants of it are now the Land of Waves." Mina stated this knowledge she learned from The Forth Hokage and his wife, whom Naruto had yet to meet, "Doesn't that mean that the Uzumaki Clan belongs in its homeland?"

"That's for Naruto to decide, as he is the only known survivor of his bloodline." Tsunade said then turned to Naruto, "What do you think?"

Naruto needed only a second to think over the offer.

"They're defiantly going to be in this Village, that's a guarantee," Naruto was about to make his catch phrase but he stopped himself short, merely because he had the sudden feeling that it would be out of place.

Tsunade smiled, "Then it settled. For now you two can go rest at the Inn near here, I'll be sure to stop by to reduce the cost of the night,"

Mina and Naruto became very still, realizing that through out this entire fiasco they left their money unattended at the Lusion household. Tsunade perked an eyebrow at them, "You forgot your money, didn't you?"

"Well in a situation like this we both have excuses," Mina said with a nervous smirk. Tsunade sighed, "Well I guess it can't be helped, but you two are going to pay me back, got it?"  
Naruto and Mina knew better than to invoke Tsunade's wrath so the two nodded then left the room quickly without another word.

In the morning Naruto, Mina, Ayamu, and Suzuka said their goodbyes to their friends in the Leaf Village then finally headed on a week's journey back to the Land of Illusions where Naruto and Mina had a lot of work to do. They had to rebuild two clans, arrange a treaty with the Leaf Village, not to mention they had a wedding to plan for, years in advance.

Finally this is done, I've pretty much only have one chapter left in this but it's not like the others, it's suppose to be the credits and a description of the pictures that would be seen. I'm going to include the epilogue in this chapter though so don't think you should stop reading here!


	18. Credits and Epilogue

Like I said before this is the final chapter, but it is the credits. Basically it's a rough timeline of events between the previous chapter and the epilogue, please bear with my descriptions and enjoy the final chapter!

**Picture 1:** Naruto and Mina are sitting at home in a bedroom talking with Matsuri over a game of Majong. It was most likely business talk but they were all concentrating on Mina making the next move, she is deep in thought with her right hand rubbing her chin as she gazed at her pieces.

**Picture 2:** Naruto and Mina return to the Leaf Village the next summer for the Chunin exams in which Mina becomes a Chunin, still leaving Naruto at Genin. This picture shows Mina facing Choji as she dodges his rolling and prepares for her next attack.

**Picture 3:** Mina cheering after hearing that she was promoted to Chuunin. Naruto is distraught that he didn't become Chuunin but still happy for Mina. Rokubi is next to Mina, looking proud of her while Kyuubi is disappointed in Naruto.

**Picture 4:** Two years later, inside the stone chamber, Naruto sees his mother on the altar and speaks with her. They seem to have been exchanging information for quite some time now. Kyuubi is at Naruto's side and appears to have been asleep since the start of their conversation.

**Picture 5:** Much older, Mina and Naruto celebrate Naruto's eightieth birthday, the age in which they were to be married. But those thoughts are not in this picture, only joy of Naruto blowing out all the candles on his cake.

**Picture 6:** Papers, all relating to the wedding and event afterwards, surround Mina. Little to her knowledge, Kyuubi is messing up the papers a few stacks away just to mess with her.

**Picture 7: **Days later Mina is wearing a traditional wedding kimono as someone made adjustments to it to perfectly fit her. No one else is in the room.

**Picture 8:** The wedding is on top of the cliff near the Lusion mansion, Matsuri is chosen as the Maid of Honor and Shikamaru is the Best Man. Kyuubi and Rokubi wait near the altar for the ceremony to be over. Many people from both the Leaf and North Illusion village are present as they wait for Mina to arrive. Naruto is in a standard tux, as he was warned.

**Picture 9: **Mina is walking down the isle with her traditional wedding kimono on, no wig, and no make up (much to the designer's protest). She was holding a bouquet of lilies and baby's breath, all white and yellow.

**Picture 10: **Naruto is looking at Mina, stunned at her natural beauty. He noticed Kyuubi trying to hold back a laugh and Rokubi hitting Kyuubi for nearly interrupting the ceremony.

**Picture 11: **Naruto and Mina are at the altar, looking at each other with happiness in their eyes. They seem to barely notice that it's time for their vows to be made, making Kyuubi laugh, which is what made the ceremony continue.

**Picture 12: **Naruto and Mina are kissing (Nuff said).

**Picture 13: **Around two years later, Mina is inside the Lusion estate, holding two bundles. Within the bundles were fraternal twins with blonde hair and brown eyes. All three of them are smiling at each other.

**Epilogue**

Mina wanted to go outside, after staying with her twins for as long as she has no one could blame her; she hadn't left them for two weeks straight after the Akatsuki almost kidnapped them. Rumor had it that Kyuubi and Rokubi were only tailed beasts the Akatsuki has yet to obtain, but rumors also persist that one other is out there; that one has been switched between Nibi and Sanbi. She also began to wonder if was a mistake to transfer Kyubi and Rokubi this early to the children. Rokubi didn't seem to mind it but Kyuubi missed messing with Naruto's head. Mina missed having Rokubi, she missed being able to talk to him in complete private, he was the one being she could tell anything to and he would listen every time.

"Is something wrong Mina?" Naruto came into the room, no longer in his orange jumpsuit as he outgrew it. Now he was tall and skinny, wearing an orange and black outfit and with the Illusion villages' headband upon his head. He looked so grown up now, but deep inside he was the same Naruto she knew and loved. It took her a bit to realize she loved him and that he loved her, that first kidnapping is all that it took.

Naruto sat beside Mina on the couch and wrapped his left arm on Mina' shoulders. He sighed as he looked at the two sleeping babes in her arms and spoke, "Let's take a walk outside and let them sleep, for old time's sake."

Mina was hesitant at first, but she soon smiled at the idea and set them on the couch and covered their bodies with a nearby blanket. Mina unconsciously tucked them in, her motherly instinct was telling her to stay with them as they slept, but it was time to give them a little space. Rokubi jumped out of the baby girl and nodded to Mina, knowing he needed to guard them along with Rokubi; she responded by gently petting Rokubi's head then scratching behind his ears. Rokubi didn't mind this despite it made him look like a pet than a guardian.

Naruto and Mina left Rokubi and Kyuubi to guard the kids as Mina walked into the sun for the first time in weeks. Mina blocked the sun from her eyes so she could readjust her sight slowly. Naruto lead her along to the newly planted garden, where buds were coming up from the ground. There were no flowers, only buds now; it made the garden look so young but beautiful.

"Do you remember when you first talked to me?" Naruto asked, continuing the walk in the garden. Mina smiled, remembering back to their first encounter, "Yea, you were on your way to pull some prank on Konohamaru,"

"Still, you got to admit it was a good prank," Naruto showed his goofy smile for the first time in months. Mina confirmed this, then it was silent for a while but then spoke again, "Do you think it was a mistake to transfer Rokubi and Kyuubi to them?"

"A mistake?" Naruto asked, "That fuzz ball was inside me my entire life. I was glad to…"

Naruto saw that Mina was saddened by the topic, "You miss talking to Rokubi, don't you?"

"He was the one person I could talk to, and he would understand. He knows me." Mina tilted her head downwards, "sometimes I think he knows me better than I do myself."

"Hey, it's not like he's dead or anything," Naruto asked, "and besides, Touko needed some protection, right?"

Mina smiled that the mention of her little girl's name, it made her feel warm. Naruto was right, Touko needed him more than her; Mina knew she was being selfish.

"You think Touya needed Kyuubi?" Mina asked in a curious tone. Naruto was taken off guard by the question, it was apparent that Touko needed Rokubi, but Touya seemed like the child that could grow to be completely independent, hopefully not a loner though. Maybe that could be it, Naruto thought, maybe Kyuubi could be that friend that stands beside him, like what I tried for Sasuke. Naruto explained his theory to Mina who mulled over the idea for a bit but she responded, "I won't raise my children to be like Sasuke. I'm not leaving them like that. I won't die that easily"

"You do remember that it was Itachi that killed all of the Uchiha clan except Sasuke, right?" Naruto said.  
Mina calmly responded, "I know, but no one will betray us like that. At least, I hope not. Besides, Sasuke beat Itachi."

"Yea, but no one's heard of anything since," Naruto said, saddened. Mina knew she had to change the subject. She didn't have the chance to because she heard her babies crying. It wasn't crying for food, or changing, or even attention, it was a cry for help.

"Someone's here!" Mina got up and ran towards the house. Naruto was going to follow after her but he saw a black and red outfit go out of the house, "Mina! This way! It's the Akatsuki!"

Mina rushed out of the house and towards the black and red outfit at impossible speeds and screaming at the top of her lungs, "You'll pay for that!"

The person in the black and red outfit looked back at them quickly then proceeded to continue running. Naruto summoned about a hundred shadow clones to follow the figure at speeds that compared little to Mina who was on the figure's tail. Once she was behind the figure she used the Illusion Pit jutsu and concentrated it only on the figure, to be sure her children wouldn't be affected. The figure fell to the ground and released Touko and Touya who were caught by their surprisingly fine looking guardians. Naurto then made his shadow clones disappear.

Mina immediately picked up Touko and Touya and looked at Rokubi, "Did this guy get the jump on you?"

Rokubi nodded, disappointed in himself. Mina sighed before she saw Naruto grab the Akatsuki member by his neck, breaking her jutsu, and slammed him into a tree.

"This guy's not Akatsuki material," Naruto said, looking at the now quivering man.

"Please!" the man begged, "I'll be killed if I don't bring those kids to him!"

"Who?" Naruto asked, "Which Akatsuki contacted you?"

"I-I don't know, honest!" The man begged, "He put me under some jutsu before he talked to me, not like your wife's jutsu, her's was way more scary!"

"Hell hath no fury like a _mother's_ scorn" Mina said darkly, she then proceeded to calm her children down. The man looked at Naruto and said, "Does she have multiple personalities or something?"

"Nah, she just won't forgive anyone who wants to harm her kids," Naruto said with a grin, "At least tell us where you were gonna take 'em"

"He'll kill me!" The man cried.

"I can help you! We can all get out of this alive if you tell us," Naruto retorted. The man complied and Nartuo let him drop onto the ground where the man sat down and explained where to go.

"Ok then, you get out of here," Naruto then looked at Mina with fired up eyes, "We'll take care of it,"

Mina nodded and gave Naruto the same stare before she headed off into the North Illusion village. Now there were only five small ninja villages in the Land of Illusions, the land was still greatly defended. Mina headed to Matsuri's mansion with Touko and Touya in arms.

"You want me to what?" Matsuri asked in shock. The two of them were in the meeting room of Matsuri's house, enjoying a cup of tea while Touko and Touya calmly slept.

"Come on Matsuri, you're the only one I can trust with this," Mina said, "Besides, you are their Godmother."

Matsuri sighed in defeat, "Ok, I'll take care of them. Suzuka's back in town so she can help me with it, if that's fine with you."

"Yea, that's fine," Mina said happily, "As long as their safe,"

Matsuri looked at Touko and Touya, "They really are beautiful children and hey look so much like their parents. Almost like a fusion of them,"

"Touko and Touya are their each their own person," Mina said, "I'll make sure of that."

"And I will as well," Matsuri smiled, "Go ahead after them. Naruto is waiting for you,"

Mina nodded and left her children in someone's care for the first time in their life. She was still nervous about this but it was time to give them space so she could protect them. Naruto was outside waiting for her with a smile, "I guess it's a new adventure, huh?"

Mina nodded, "Yea, it's a great thing isn't it?"

The end! I regret leaving this story on a hiatus for sooo long then picking back up, but I completed it as promised! A cookie for anyone how can guess where I got the kids' names from :3 No more Naruto stories from me, I'm out of that phase. But I do have other stories; if anyone's interested you can check out my other stories. I guarantee the newer ones are written better. 

Lyoko's Cardcaptor out, thanks for reading!


End file.
